Perdu dans la Jungle
by SaTeLL
Summary: Hermione doit partir dans une Jungle en Amazonie. Elle se fait prendre prisonnière ainsi que Drago par une tribu peu amical. Qu'estce qu'ils vont subir?Merci pour vos review gang Abandon de la fic...dsl
1. L'expédition commence

Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, c'est à JK Rowling. Il y a seulement l'histoire qui en à moi.  
  
Alors, bonne lecture à vous tous!  
  
Chapitre 1, L'expédition commence  
  
Il y avait bientôt un ans que Hermione avait fini ses études à Poudlard. Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Drago qui avait décidé de changé de clan et elle-même. Harry et Ron travaillaient pour le ministère de la magie. Cependant, depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de travail. C'est en parti pour cette raison que Hermione avait décidé de ne pas entré au ministère, car la chose la plus pire après la mort, était le manque de travail. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir en place plus de 5 minutes. Elle travaillait donc pour la compagnie «Recherche d'ingrédients médicinaux». Son emploi consistait à aller dans différents pays pour chercher des ingrédients difficilement trouvable en Angleterre.  
  
Pour elle, la journée avait très bien commencé. La température était très chaude et le soleil faisait briller ses beaux grands cheveux bruns. Elle marchait en direction du bureau où elle travaillait. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans celui-ci, une dame du nom de d'Anna Johnson vient dans sa direction :  
  
- Bonjour Hermione! Vous allez bien ce matin?  
  
C'étais la secrétaire du bureau. Elle y travaillait seulement depuis quelques mois.  
  
- Très bien Anna. Et vous?  
  
- Splendide! J'ai un message pour vous. Monsieur Cartel veux vous voir dans son bureau.  
  
- Très bien, je mis dirige de se pas. Merci à vous Anna et bonne journée.  
  
- À vous aussi Hermione.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Cartel. En réalité, il s'appelait Chris Cartel et s'était son patron. Elle cogna donc à la porte et entra. Elle fit face à un homme dans la trentaine. Il était plutôt grand et il avait les cheveux brun-gris et les yeux vert. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un siège, ce qu'elle fit.  
  
- Comme vous le savez Miss Granger, c'est temps-ci nous avons quelques difficultés à trouver les plantes que les médicomages nous demandent. Encore une fois, j'ai besoin de vous.  
  
Celle-ci le regardait, impatiente de voir dans qu'elle pays il allait l'envoyer et pour qu'elle raison exactement.  
  
- Les médicomages nous disent qu'ils leur manquent de la peau de caméléon et des racines de palmiers. Vous trouverez ses ingrédients dans la jungle Malézia en Amazonie. Vous partirez dès demain matin. Un jeune homme vous attendra à votre arrivé et vous donnera une carte pour vous guider. Comme vous le savez déjà, il vous est interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoir durant votre voyage. Les gens de ce pays ne sont que des moldus et il pourrait vous arrivez un malheureux accident. Vous avez compris?  
  
- Tout à fait Mr Cartel.  
  
- Votre avion partiras à 11h00 a.m. Ne soyez pas en retard. Vous m'enverrai une lettre quand vous aurez fini vos recherches. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut...mais pas trop quand même. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir et je vous donne la permission de prendre votre journée pour préparer vos bagages.  
  
Hermione sortir du bureau et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle habitait tout proche d'où elle travaillait. Elle monta les escaliers de son bloc et rentra dans sa maison. Celle-ci était peinturée en rouge et jaune pour lui rappelé les belles années passées à Poudlard. Aussitôt rentré, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle commença à faire ses valises. Elle avait très hâte de partir et de voir ce nouveau pays. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait en Amazonie. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. La journée passa très vite et se fut alors le temps d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le jour s'était enfin levé et Hermione était déjà sur le bord de la porte prête à partir. Vue qu'elle habitait maintenant dans un monde moldu, elle dût prendre le taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Elle finit par embarquer dans l'avion et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait déjà pris l'avion auparavant, puisqu'il y eu plusieurs zones de turbulences. Elle ria à la pensé de voir Ron entrain de paniqué et se demandant qu'est-ce qui se passe. Elle s'endormit sur ce.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard une hôtesse vient la réveiller.  
  
- Nous sommes rendus en Amazonie Miss.  
  
- Merci à vous.  
  
Elle se réveilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit de l'avion. Elle alla chercher ses valises et attendit dehors l'arrivé de son guide. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Elle fut très vite servis puisque quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un vint lui taper dans le dos. Elle entendit alors un vois plutôt familière :  
  
- Est-ce vous la responsable qui vient tout droit d'Angleterre?  
  
- Parfaitement et vous êtes??  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, elle eu un grand choc comme celui-ci  
  
- Malfoy!  
  
- Granger!  
  
- Veux-tu bien me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
  
- Mais depuis quand travailles-tu avec des moldus?  
  
- J'ai changé tu sais. Depuis la tombée de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de mon père à Azkaban, je me suis habitué à eux. Je ne les adore pas, mais je ne les déteste pas non plus. Mais toi?  
  
- Je travaille pour la compagnie « Recherche d'ingrédients médicinaux », et je suis venu ici pour chercher des ingrédients.  
  
Depuis qu'ils avaient tué Voldemort ensemble, Hermione et Drago ne se détestait plus autant. Certes, ils ne l'auraient pas dit à tout le monde, mais ils s'efforçait de ne pas ce dire d'insultes à tout bout de champs.  
  
- Comme ça tu vas être mon guide durant mon voyage ici?!? dit-elle.  
  
- Et oui, et tu as besoin de ne pas me causer d'ennuis.  
  
Elle n'en revenait pas comment Drago avait changé, physiquement et moralement. Il était rendu très grand et bien bâtit. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris-bleu qu'auparavant, mais avec beaucoup moins de tristesse et de souffrance à l'intérieur. Il la fit alors sortir de ses pensées :  
  
- Tu viens, où tu aimes mieux rester ici à attendre je ne sais quoi.  
  
- J'arrive, fit-elle.  
  
Drago l'aida à transporter ses valises et ils se dirigèrent vers une petite cabane faite de bois.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'attend de vos reviews pour savoir comment vous avez trouvé cela et si vous avez aimé. Merci et à au prochain chapitre! 


	2. Un nouveau Drago

Bonjour!!!! Merci énormément pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer. Je suis contente que vous aimer ma fic!!!!! Désoler pour ce chapitre si , si il n'Est pas très long...mais je vais faire mon possible pour que le prochaine le soit plus. :)  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ceci est à JK Rowling, cependant l'histoire et quelque personnages sont à moi!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture alors!!!  
  
Chapitre 2, Un nouveau Drago  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil de la porte. Il entrèrent donc et Hermione fut émerveiller de voir tout ses objets moldus. Il y avait une table faite en bois elle aussi où il y était poser deux assiettes déjà. Elle fut surprise de la fraîcheur qu'il y avait dans la cabane malgré la température infernale à l'extérieur. Elle compris alors qu'il y avait de la magie en dessus de tout ça.  
  
- Pourquoi vis-tu avec tout ses objets moldus...toi qui ne pouvais même pas supporter de voir une sang-de-bougre comme moi??  
  
- Je ne voudrais surtout pas amené des regards indiscret vers moi. Et j'habite ici depuis que nous avons fini nos année à Poudlard. Oui...j'ai eu de la difficulté au début, mais à présent, je m'y suis habituer, lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
Hermione sembla ne pas le croire, mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.  
  
- Je vois que tu as utilisé un sortilège de « fraîchasium » pour ne pas que tu meurs vivant sous cette chaleur.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Hermione remarque que oui, Drago Malfoy avait réellement changé. Il était beaucoup moins arrogant et bizarrement, elle le trouvait même gentil.  
  
- Viens, je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir ce soir.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le fond de la cabane. Hermione avait pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait que trois portes : la salle de bain, la chambre de Drago et sa chambre à elle. Drago lui ouvrit la porte et déposa ses valises sur le plancher. Il se tourna alors vers elle :  
  
- Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plait. Je doit aller faire des courses au marché pour le souper. Fais comme chez toi, mais je te défend d'aller dans ma chambre, dit-il en la regardant d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Compris chef, lui dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
  
Il la quitta sur ses paroles et elle pu entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer peu de temps après. Elle se demanda bien se qu'elle pourrais faire durant ce temps. Elle décida de défaire ses valises et lorsque se fut finit, elle alla s'asseoir quelques minutes dehors. Il faisait si chaud. Plusieurs enfants couraient les uns après les autres. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Cela lui rappela le bon vieux temps, lorsqu'elle était avec Ron et qu'ils regardaient Harry jouer au Quidditch. Elle se ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter par le soleil qui lui procurait une grande chaleur et un grand confort. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris quelques minutes à elle seule. Lorsqu'elle était en Angleterre, elle n'avait pas le temps avec toute les paperasses qu'elle devait faire. Mais ici, c'était différent. Elle se promis quand revenant, elle allait prendre quelques jours de vacances et elle irait voir Harry et Ron.  
  
Elle regarda l'heure et se décida enfin à aller voir plus attentivement la carte que Drago lui avait donné. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses choses, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assis sur une petite chaise en rondin. Elle prit alors la carte et commença à l'examiner plus attentivement :  
  
- Je pense quand traversant ce pont suspendue, je pourrais être assez loin pour pouvoir transplaner directement au milieu de la jungle Malézia. Comme ça, j'attirai beaucoup moins l'attention. Regardons les ingrédients plus sérieusement. Je crois que les racines de palmiers seront moins difficile à trouver que la peau de caméléon. Je vais commencer pas trouver un groupe de camélé...  
  
Mais elle fut aussitôt arrêter en entendant un voix derrière son épaule :  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais toute seul Granger!?!, lui dit-il pour l'agacer.  
  
Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il était rentrer, et encore moins qu'elle avait passé autant de temps à regarder cette carte.  
  
- Je vais préparer le souper, ça ne seras pas très long.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle.  
  
Il était plutôt rendu serviable et aimable pour quelqu'un qu'il l'avait traité de tous les noms durant leur année à Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'Amazonie l'avait réellement changé.  
  
Elle revenue à la cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Elle y vit une très belle table qu'il l'attendait. Drago se tourna alors vers elle lorsqu'il entendue le plancher craquer.  
  
- Viens t'asseoir, ça va bientôt être prêt.  
  
Hermione alla s'asseoir en le fixant toujours. Drago la servit donc d'une belle assiette de pâtes colorées et mit une autre au milieu de la table remplis de fruit frais.  
  
- J'aimerais bien que tu m'explique exactement ce que tu compte faire ici, lui demanda Drago.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, je doit aller chercher des ingrédients pour les médicomages.  
  
- Et quelles sorte d'ingrédients?  
  
- De la peau de caméléon et des racines de palmiers.  
  
- Je vois...et où est-ce que tu doit aller les chercher?  
  
- Dans la jungle de Malézia.  
  
Drago faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de pomme qu'il venant de prendre.  
  
- Malézia...mais ça va pas la tête!! Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi ton patron pensait lorsqu'il t'a envoyer ici?  
  
- Calme toi Malfoy..je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dit.  
  
- Est-ce que tu t'es renseigne sur cette jungle avant de venir ici?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi...j'aurais du?  
  
- Ça l'adonne que OUI!!!!  
  
- Vas-tu finir par me dire pourquoi à la fin!!!  
  
- Cette jungle est remplis de tribus qui capturent quiconque venant trop proche de leur territoire. Et imagines toi donc qui déteste les gens qui ne sont pas normaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
- C'est juste cela?? Moi qui pensait presque que Voldemort était revenu. Je ne te pensais pas aussi peureux que ça Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Je ne suis pas peureux, mais je trouve ça stupide que tu n'ai pas été au courant avant de venir. Et tu comptes y aller avec qui au juste??  
  
- Toute seule!  
  
- Hein...pas question!! Je vais venir avec toi, c'est a prendre ou à laisser. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix de m'emmener avec toi.  
  
Hermione le regarda et ne pu que se résigner à emmener Drago avec elle. De toute façon, elle était plutôt contente, car le voyage ne serait pas aussi long avec lui.  
  
- Explique moi par où voulais-tu passer, lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je voulais emprunter le petit pont non loin d'ici et par la suite, transplaner jusque dans la jungle.  
  
- Ah mon Dieu! Une chance que je suis là. Ils t'auraient toute suite remarquer dans la jungle et tu aurais eu de sérieux problèmes. Je connais un chemin qui mène dans cette jungle, ce n'est pas aussi rapide, mais beaucoup plus sécuritaire.  
  
Hermione le regarda comme si la personne qu'elle voyait et qu'elle connaissait n'était tout simplement pas la même. Le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu ne saurais jamais inquiéter pour sa sécurité, au contraire, il l'aurait laisser aller et aurait lui même prévenue cette tribu qu'elle allait venir. Drago avait remarquer qu'elle était partit dans son monde. Il la regarda quelques instants et lui dit alors :  
  
- Tu as fini de manger Hermione???  
  
Elle sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et le fixa d'un air perdu.  
  
- Euh...oui, merci. C'était très bon. Désoler Drago, mais je vais aller me coucher. Je suis très fatiguer.  
  
- Fais comme tu veux. Au fait, à quel heure doit-on partir demain??  
  
- Vers 6h00, pour ne pas être obliger de marcher trop longtemps sous le chaud soleil.  
  
- D'accord. Alors, bonne nuit!  
  
- À toi aussi.  
  
Elle se changea et s'emmitoufla sous ses couvertures. Les journées étaient peut-être suffocantes, mais les nuits étaient à vous glacer le sang. Elle repensa à Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru une personne qui serait venue lui dire un jour qu'elle trouvait Drago Malfoy de son goût. Mais pourquoi cette idée venait-elle de lui passer dans la tête. Elle s'endormit alors sur cette dernière pensée.  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action de dans...mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. :P Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice préférée, Katrine ou Deedlit si vous préférez. Merci encore ma grande. J'attend de vos reviews avec impatience!!!! 


	3. Inconsciemment

Merci énormément pour vos reviews. Ils me motivent vraiment beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Ceci appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.  
  
Bonne lecture alors!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3, Inconsciemment  
  
Hermione fut réveillée par une légère odeur qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Elle en déduit que Drago était entrain de faire à manger. Il était à peu près 5h00 du matin et le soleil était déjà visible dans le ciel. De chauds rayons virent se poser sur le visage de celle-ci, ce qui lui donna encore plus de difficulté à se lever pour se préparer. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
De petits craquements se fit entendre derrière Drago. Il se tourna alors dans la direction des bruits. Il savait très bien que se serait Hermione qui se tiendrait là.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione. Je ne savais pas trop si tu manges beaucoup le matin, donc j'ai préféré t'attendre pour te préparer quelque chose.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Drago pour ton offre, mais je vais seulement te prendre des fruits s'il te plait.  
  
- C'est comme tu veux. Tu as juste à te servir dans le bol sur la table, lui dit-il en pointant la table.  
  
- Quel bol? demanda-t-elle surpris de ne rien voir.  
  
Il se retourna et remarqua bien qu'il n'y avait absolument rien sur la table.  
  
- Désolé, j'ai oublié de le mettre. « Fruilius »  
  
Un grand plat remplis de fruits exotiques apparut sur la table de bois. On pouvais y voir des manges, des ananas, des noix de cocos et beaucoup d'autres bonnes choses. Hermione dégusta ses bons fruits juteux tout en pensant à leur itinéraire de la journée.  
  
- Tu es sûr de bien connaître le chemin dont tu m'as parler? l'interrogea-t- elle.  
  
- Ce chemin, je pourrais mis promener les yeux fermés et je n'y verrais pas de différences, répondit-il.  
  
- J'espère pour nous...car je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester dans cette jungle toute la nuit.  
  
- Si nous n'utilisons pas notre magie, tout ira très bien, j'en suis certain.  
  
Ils mangèrent quelques instant, puis Hermione se leva :  
  
- Nous devrions penser à préparer nos sacs et commencer à partir.  
  
- C'est d'accord, répondit Drago en desservant la table d'un coup de baguette et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
Après quelques minutes de préparation, ils étaient déjà en dehors de la maison, prêt à partir en direction de la jungle.  
  
Leur chemin à travers la jungle allait être très long. Cependant, ils devaient avant tout, traverser le village pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Ils passèrent devant des marchés et une école moldu. Il y avait longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas vue autant d'enfants jouer ensemble avec si peu de chose, mais s'amusant comme des petits fous. Quelques uns leur envoyaient la main et ils leur répondirent en faisant de même. Il y avait beaucoup de pauvreté dans ce village. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air de manger à leur faim, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas du tout. Tous avaient l'air d'aimer leur vie, même si leurs conditions de vie étaient très difficile.  
  
- Je vois que tu n'es pas habituer de voir des choses comme ceux-ci, dit Drago en voyant bien que Hermione était triste.  
  
- C'est plutôt difficile, je l'avoue. J'aimerais tant pouvoir les aider avec notre ma...  
  
- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-il pour ne pas que personne entendre le dernier mot qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
Ils finirent par arriver au bout du village, après environs une heure de marche.  
  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguer Granger, car le plus dure est à venir, la taquina Drago.  
  
- Je suis probablement plus en forme que toi Malfoy, lui rendit-elle la pareil.  
  
- On verra bien.  
  
Ils suivirent un petit chemin étroit passant devant une profonde falaise dont la mers venait se jeter sur les rocher pointus avec un grand bruit de fracas. Le sentier menait à un champs où quelques paysans travaillaient la terre. Ils leur dirent bonjour et continuèrent leur chemin. Ce sentier mena enfin à l'entré d'une forêt tropicale très dense en arbres et dont l'humidité était très lourde à supporter. Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans celle-ci. La verdure devenait de plus en plus verdoyant et plusieurs lianes descendaient dans tous les sens. Ils entendaient des cris d'animaux provenant de part et d'autre. Hermione aimait cette place. Elle avait fini par pensée que se serait horrible avec tout ce que Drago lui avait dit et raconté par rapport à celle-ci et avec cette tribu. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Un confort régnait dans cette jungle, mais Drago n'avait pas l'air de cette avis :  
  
- Relaxe Drago, dit Hermione. Tu ne vois pas comme c'est magnifique!  
  
- J'aime mieux garder l'oeil ouvert pour nous deux.  
  
- C'est comme tu veux. Au fait, par où devons-nous aller pour trouver de la peau de caméléon?  
  
- Nous devrons prendre à la prochaine intersection, le virage de droite.  
  
- Parfait, continuons alors.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore pendant une heure environs lorsque Hermione aperçut un caméléon accroché sur un branche.  
  
- Drago, chuchota-t-elle, regarde là. J'en ai trouvé un.  
  
- Fais attention pour ne pas qui s'enfuit, répondit Drago en s'assoyant sur un tronc d'arbre qui était casé.  
  
Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le caméléon :  
  
- Stupéfix, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Drago s'était levé si vite en voyant Hermione sortir sa baguette, qu'il s'était enfargé dans une racine. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lance son sort :  
  
- NON!!!!! Je t'avais dit de ne pas utilisé ta magie!!  
  
Ils entendirent des hurlements venant du haut de branches et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux :  
  
- Cours vite Hermi...one...  
  
Drago ne put finir sa phrase. Il s'écroula par terre inconscient. Hermione pris de panique, le regarda et ne pu bouger.  
  
- DRAGO!!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Réveille-toi...  
  
C'est alors qu'une fléchette fendit l'air et vint atterrir dans son cou. Une douleur l'envahi et elle se sentit très fatiguée tout un coup. Elle s'écroula à son tour sur le sol à côté de Drago.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Drago se réveilla et porta sa main à son cou et sentit un léger petit trou. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait qu'il était partit en jungle avec Hermione, mais après ça, tout était flou.  
  
- Hermione! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il se leva péniblement et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans une petite cabane de bambou. Le soleil était encore au rendez-vous et venait éclairé partiellement un côté de la pièce. Son regard se figea lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Hermione. Il s'approcha doucement vers elle et lui toucha le bras et décida de transplaner. Cependant, rien ne se produisit.  
  
- C'est pas vrai, pourquoi il faut que je perde mes pouvoir dans un moment pareil. Ma baguette?!?  
  
Il chercha dans sa poche, mais en vain. Il pensait alors que Hermione avait peut-être toujours la sienne. Il essaya de fouiller dans les vêtements de Hermione, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de sa baguette. Il se dit qu'ils les avaient sûrement égarer lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués.  
  
Il regarda Hermione et il vit que ses yeux se crispait, comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Il s'assis à côté d'elle et il lui mis la tête sur ses jambes. Il lui caressa le visage avec le dos de sa main pour la réveiller. (Vraiment trop chou!!) Sa peau était si douce. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait fais ça un jour de son propre gré.  
  
Hermione sentit une chaleur sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et distingua le visage de Drago au dessus d'elle. Elle se sentit alors en sécurité. Elle réussi à s'asseoir péniblement et regarda les yeux gris de Drago.  
  
- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que nous n'avons pas nos baguettes et que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus, répondit-il.  
  
Hermione avait l'air de plus en plus inquiète. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se sortir de se pétrin. Et qui est-ce qui les avait attaqué?  
  
- Tu te souviens de quelque chose Drago? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
- Rien du tout. Je me souviens seulement que nous sommes aller dans la jungle et que j'ai ressentit un douleur atroce dans le cou...après cela, le vide total. Et toi?  
  
- C'est la même chose pour moi. Cependant, je t'ai vu t'écrouler sur le sol et j'ai cru un instant que tu était mort. Par la suite, je me suis sentit tout drôle et plus rien.  
  
Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et elle se colla sur lui :  
  
- Comment allons-nous faire pour nous sortir d'ici?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Drago en la serrant dans ses bras, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un moyen.  
  
Soudainement, la porte de leur cabane s'ouvrit et ils furent aveuglés par le dure soleil. Une petite voix se fit entendre :  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez soif?  
  
J'espère que vous ne voudrez pas me tuer avec ma fin!!! Gnark gnark!!! Je vous promet de l'action dans les prochain chapitre. Merci encore à Katrine pour ses supers bons conseils!! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!! Aurevoir!! 


	4. Un agresseur plutôt aimable

Je vous adore ma gang de vous autre!!!!! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas bien long...j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne me suis toujours pas transformer en JK Rowling, donc l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent réellement. Je sais pas si elle voudra mes vendre un jour??!!??  
  
Bon chapitre alors!!!  
  
Chapitre 4, Un agresseur plutôt aimable  
  
Il prit quelques minutes avant que les yeux de Drago et d'Hermione ne s'habituent au dure soleil. Ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soient quelqu'un de plutôt agressif qui leur offrait à boire, mais furent surpris en découvrant la petite silhouette qui se tenait devant eux. C'était une jeune fille à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs qui lui descendait dans le bas du dos. Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa la cruche d'eau devant eux. Hermione et Drago la regardèrent perplexe.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'eau n'est pas empoisonné! leur dit-elle avec un petite voix douce.  
  
Hermione se décida à prendre la cruche tout en fixant la jeune fille et pris une grande gorgée. L'eau était très fraîche et elle la sentit descendre le long de sa gorge. Drago fit de même.  
  
- Où sommes-nous? Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé? demanda Hermione incertaine.  
  
- Vous êtes en plein milieu de la jungle de Malézia. C'est notre manitou qui a ordonné à la tribu de vous capturez. Il a dit que vous étiez des sorciers et que vous devrez.., mais elle de finit pas sa phrase.  
  
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air abattu. Hermione se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir écouté convenablement les conseils de Drago à propos de l'utilisation de leur magie.  
  
- Pourquoi le manitou pense-t-il que nous sommes des sorciers? demanda Drago curieux d'entendre la réponse.  
  
- Il a dit que s'était les Dieux qui l'avaient avertis de votre venu.  
  
Drago aurait bien aimé rencontrer ce mystérieux manitou. Malgré ce que la jeune fille leur avait dit sur les Dieux, il restait toujours un doute au fond de lui même.  
  
Hermione et Drago se rafraîchissaient toujours avec l'eau qu'elle leur avait amener. Celle-ci restait toujours assis devant eux à les observés. Elle se posait plusieurs questions à leur sujet.  
  
- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir votre nom? demanda la jeune fille timidement.  
  
- Moi, c'est Hermione et voici Drago, lui répondit-elle. Comment t'appelles- tu toi?  
  
- Leyla. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question?  
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- Mais j'aimerais que vous soyez sincère avec moi. Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien et j'aimerais que vous en fessez autant pour moi.  
  
Hermione et Drago se regardèrent intrigué de savoir ce qu'elle voulais bien leur demander pour être autant sur les garde. Hermione la regarda.  
  
- Tu as notre parole, dit-elle avec toute sincérité.  
  
- Je suis sûr que vous êtes de vrais magiciens. Non pas parce que le manitou l'a dit, mais je le ressent. Pour tout vous dire, je t'ai vue lancer le sort au caméléon, et...je suis capable de faire la même chose.  
  
Hermione et Drago n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Pourquoi leur disait- elle tous ça. Ils se questionnaient tous les deux.  
  
Leyla vit une petite chenille sur le sol et la ramassa. Elle la mit en avant d'elle et la pointa du doigt. C'est alors qu'une petite lueur apparut au bout de son doigt et se dirigea droit sur la chenille. Lorsque celle-ci la frappa, la chenille resta immobile sur le sol.  
  
Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comment cette petite fille, à peine âgé de 12 ans, pouvait envoyer un sort sans même l'aide d'une baguette. Le sort qu'elle avait envoyé ressemblait drôlement à celui-ci du « stupéfix », mais elle n'avait prononcé aucun sortilège. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et vit que celui-ci était autant surpris qu'elle.  
  
- Euh...comment as-tu fais cela? demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
Leyla était devenue rouge en voyant la réaction de ceux-ci. Elle décida de leur expliquer qu'est-ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- Et bien...voyez-vous, depuis que je suis toute petite que j'habite ici avec ma tribu. Mon père s'est vite aperçu que j'étais très débrouillarde et il m'a laissé le libre déplacement dans le village et la jungle. Je me suis rapidement habituée à me promener toute seule dans la forêt sans même me perdre. Un jour, je me suis assise dans l'herbe mouillée et un serpent se dirigea droit sur moi. Je me suis fermée les yeux et j'ai pensé de tout mes forces pour qu'il s'arrête. Lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, vue qu'il ne se passait rien, j'ai remarquer que le serpent ne bougeait plus du tout et que mon doigt le pointait...  
  
Hermione et Drago étaient transportés par son histoire. Ils l'écoutaient très attentivement.  
  
- ...Je me suis alors mis à me pratiquer sur toutes sortes de petits animaux. Cependant, j'avais décidé de ne rien dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En voyant la réaction de la tribu à votre égard, je crois que j'ai bien fais de ne rien dévoiler sur moi. J'adore mon père, mais il a tendance à trop écouter ce que lui dit le manitou. C'est que mon père est le chef de la tribu.  
  
Hermione était impressionné par cette petite. Elle avait su développer ses pouvoirs sans l'aide de personne et elle était devenu très puissante pour son âge.  
  
- Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi Drago n'a pas été capable d'utiliser sa magie pour que nous quittions cette endroit?  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous répondre correctement, mais un jour, je n'ai pas été capable de m'endormir à cause que je faisait des cauchemars. Mon père est allé voir Chazam, notre manitou, pour lui demandé un substance pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil. Cependant, le lendemain quand je suis allée dans la jungle pour me pratiquer, je n'ai pas été capable de lancer aucun sort. Cela à environs duré 2 semaines. Le produit qu'il m'avait donné est le même que vous avez reçu. Je ne peux pas vous garantir le temps de la perte de vos pouvoirs. Il peut changer pour vous et être plus long, puisqu'on vous a administré une dose plus grande que la mienne et que vous possédez beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que moi. Promettez moi que vous n'en dirai pas un mot à mon sujet.  
  
- Nous te le promettons, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Bravo! fit alors Drago.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Nous allons être pris ici durant 2 semaines et plus. Je sens que ça va être amusant, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
- Euh..., fit une petite voix en avant d'eux, je ne serais pas si sûr de ça à votre place.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela? demandèrent Hermione et Drago.  
  
- C'est que mon père à prévu de vous...  
  
Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Une grande silhouette apparut dans le cadre de porte, entouré de deux autres beaucoup plus musclées.  
  
- Leyla!?! Que fais-tu avec ses prisonniers? Ils auraient pu t'attaquer, dit l'une des voix.  
  
- Bien non, père. Ils sont très gentil. Pourquoi devons nous leur faire ça?  
  
- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué et je ne le ferai pas une autre fois. Viens, tu dois te préparer pour la soirée. Quand à vous, il se tourna vers Hermione d'un air dégoûté, venez avec nous, vous serez amené dans une autre cabane. Vous jeune homme, vous resterez ici et quelqu'un viendras s'occuper de vous.  
  
Un des hommes, qui se tenait au côté du chef, se dirigea vers Hermione et la saisit pas le bras la traînant ainsi en dehors de la cabane.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'écria Drago en regardant Hermione retenu par l'indigène.  
  
- Vous la reverrez plus tard...et je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de vous échappez et de rester calme sinon...il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de terrible.  
  
Drago regarda, impuissant, Hermione quitter la cabane. Celle-ci lui dit de loin :  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Drago, mais fais attention à toi!  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plus!!! Je ne sais pas quand mon prochain chapitre va être mis...et je suis désolé quand c'est long!! :( Je fais de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. J'attend toujours de vos reviews et merci encore. EN passant, je suis désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes! 


	5. Un souper mouvementé

Merci pour tous vos reviews!!! Je vous adore!! J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus dans l'histoire. Malheureusement, Drago n'est pas encore à moi, mais il est toujours à JKR!!!  
  
Katarina : Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ma grande!! Merci de lire ma fic!!  
  
Watery136 : J'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux dans ce chapitre pour les fautes!! Merci pour tes reviews, ils sont appréciés!!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous mes lectures!!!  
Chapitre 5, Un souper mouvementé  
  
Hermione avait été apportée dans une autre cabane qui ressemblait beaucoup à la précédente. Elle était toute seule dans le noir et était plutôt effrayée, puisqu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle espérait que rien ne leur arrive de grave à Drago et elle. Cette jeune fille, Leyla qu'elle se nommait, allait peut-être pouvoir les aider. La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétré les rayons du couché de soleil. Hermione fut sortit de ses pensées et vit en avant d'elle une silhouette très efféminé. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement d'elle et la fit se mettre debout.  
  
- Notre chef m'a demandé de vous préparez pour le souper de ce soir.  
  
- Le souper!? Quelle souper?  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux savoir votre nom?  
  
La dame hésita quelque instant et répondit alors :  
  
- Je m'appelle Chi-Ann.  
  
Hermione n'insista pas plus dans la conversation et fit ce que Chi-Ann lui demandait de faire. Elle lui peigna ses longs cheveux bruns et lui monta en un chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches bouclées. Elle lui mit de petites fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux. Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout comme une prisonnière, mais plutôt comme une invitée. Chi-Ann sortit dans de la cabane quelques minutes et revint avec une magnifique robe blanche. Elle n'avait aucune bretelle et le bas de celle-ci finissait en plusieurs lambeaux. La robe allait à la merveille à Hermione. Celle-ci avait l'aird'une déesse. Chi-Ann la regardait et ne pouvait dire aucun mot. Hermione était gêner de voir la réaction de celle-ci.  
  
- Elle est très jolie cette robe, dit Hermione.  
  
- Et elle vous va à merveille, renchérie Chi-Ann. Maintenant je dois vous laissez. Quelqu'un d'autre viendras quand il sera temps.  
  
Et elle partit laissant Hermione derrière elle.  
  
Il s'était passé environ un demi-heure depuis le départ de Chi-Ann. Hermione commençait à s'impatienté. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui se passait du côté de Drago. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se répondre, puisque la porte s'ouvrit et un homme vint la chercher pour la conduire jusqu'à la grande table.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin. Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'il attendait ainsi. Une voix qu'elle reconnu toute suite se fit entendre derrière elle.  
  
- C'est absolument stupide. Je ne veux pas me présenté habillé de cette façon, criait Drago de rage et de gêne.  
  
- C'est le costume traditionnel et vous irai comme ça, répondit la voix d'un ton ferme.  
  
C'est alors que Hermione se tourna et vit Drago. Elle ne pu s'empêcher en le voyant d'éclater de rire. Drago la regardait avec des yeux menaçant, mais ne pu que sourire en la voyant rire de plus belle.  
  
Celui-ci avait une couronne de feuilles posée sur sa tête et son torse musclé était peinturé de couleurs très vives. (Hummm!!!) Mais ce qui donnait le fou rire à Hermione était le fait que Drago ne portait que d'eux grande feuille pour cachée de bas. Une en avant et une en arrière qui était reliées par deux cordes. (Baver pas trop les filles!!)  
  
Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione qui riait toujours.  
  
- Arrête de rire! C'est assez gênant de même sans que tu ne t'y mettre toi aussi. J'ose à peine bouger pour pas faire déplacer les feuilles. (Ça ne serais pas trop grave!!)  
  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé comment Hermione était habillé. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle arrêta de rire en voyant comment Drago la regarda. C'était rendu à son tour de se sentir gêner.  
  
- Arrête de me fixer ainsi Drago.  
  
- Euh.tu.tu es vraiment magnifique, bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Hermione rougit de plus belle.  
  
- Merci, dit-elle en le regardant, toi aussi!  
  
Tous deux se sourirent. Une voix les fit sortir de leur bulle.  
  
- Allez-vous deux. Suivez nous.  
  
Hermione et Drago écoutèrent les deux hommes et les suivirent jusqu'à une grande table où pleins de gens y était déjà.  
  
Ils reconnurent Leyla qui était assis à côté de son père, le chef, et ils prirent place en face d'eux.  
  
Des demoiselles arrivèrent avec de magnifiques plats qui remplirent très vite la table. Il y avait des plats de fruits, de viandes, du vins et pleins d'autres bonnes choses.  
  
Hermione et Drago se regardaient sans comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Tout le monde dans la tribu mangeaient et buvaient à leur soif, parlant de tout et de rien. Drago se risqua alors à parler :  
  
- J'aimerais savoir ce que nous faisons ici et pourquoi tout ce festin?  
  
- Comment oses-tu parler au chef de cette manière, petite vermine? demanda alors une voix qui s'approchait peu à peu.  
  
- Ah! Te voilà Chazam. Nous commencions à penser que vous ne viendriez pas, répondit le chef.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais manqué ce grand festin.  
  
Hermione et Drago avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Ils étaient sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix auparavant. Mais où était-ce?  
  
Le manitou s'approcha alors de la table et alla prendre place à côté de leur chef. Il avait une main cachée dans sa cape et il s'était tourné vers le chef pour lui parler dans l'oreille. Hermione regarda Leyla en la suppliant de leur expliquer ce qui se passait, mais celle-ci avait l'air effrayé depuis l'arrivé de Chazam.  
  
- Allez-vous finir par nous répondre. QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE?? demanda Drago devenu rouge de rage.  
  
Toute la tribu se tourna alors vers lui. D'accord, il avait été humilié en s'habillant ainsi et surtout devant Hermione. Ça pouvait aller, mais que personne ne leur répondre quand il parle et ce..ce manitou, s'en était trop.  
  
Hermione le regardait et commençait sérieusement à être apeuré. Elle n'avait pas hâte de voir la réaction de cette tribu et surtout de ce Chazam.  
  
- Vous allez devoir payer pour ce manque de respect, lança Chazam.  
  
- Ah vous! Le manitou de pacotille, c'est pas à vous que je parle. Et pourquoi s'est vous qui répondez à la place du chef. À ce que je sache s'est pas vous!  
  
- Drago, calme toi, sinon ça va finir mal, dit Hermione pour le calmer.  
  
- Jeune fille, laisser le faire, je veux entendre ce que votre CHER ami a à dire, répondit le Chazam avec colère.  
  
-Je disais que nous sommes ici à cause de vos supposés Dieux. On mange avec vous, on ne peut pas posé de question et personne ne nous répond. Et pour finir, vous n'êtes qu'un incapable.  
  
Chazam se tourna alors vers le chef et lui chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille :  
  
-Maître, je crois qu'il serait sage de torturé ce jeune homme. Il pourrait amené la colère des Dieux sur notre tribu s'il continue à vous insultez de cette façon.  
  
- Vous croyiez que c'est une bonne solution.  
  
- J'en suis certain.  
  
- Alors, soit!  
  
Le chef se leva suivit de Chazam. Il s'adressa alors toute sa tribu ainsi qu'aux deux prisonniers.  
  
- Pour votre manque de respect envers nos Dieux et à ma tribu, vous serez torturé jeune homme!  
  
- Gardes! Amené cette vermine dans la cabane prévu pour!  
  
Celui-ci montra la direction de la cabane à l'aide de sa main qui était caché auparavant. Une main argenté apparut alors, ce qui mis Hermione et Drago en furie :  
  
- Queudver! Espèce de traître!!!! hurlèrent Hermione et Drago.  
  
Deux hommes costaux prirent Drago par les bras et fit que ce que Chazam leur avait ordonné.  
  
- Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas cela chef! Il n'a rien fait de mal, criait Hermione sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
- Trop tard, ma décision à été prise. Veuillez ramener la jeune fille dans sa cabane.  
  
Deux autres hommes prirent Hermione et la dirigea vers la cabane où il se trouvait au départ. Elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, dans le noir, pleurant à chaude larme en passant à Drago.  
  
~Et puis, Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon manitou!!??!! J'attende de vos commentaires. J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre comment sera Drago à son retour!! En passant, je suis fière de moi...mon chapitre en un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour votre plaisir bien sur!!!MERCI encore et au revoir.~ 


	6. Le retour de Drago

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! Je vous trouve supers fins!!! Je suis bien contente de voir que mon dernier chapitre vous à fais baver quelque peu!! MDR!! Désoler si ça la pris un peu de temps avant que je mettre celui- là...mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur!! ^_^ J'espère que vous allez l'aimez. Et comme vous le savez déjà, c'est le monde de JKR.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 6, Le retour de Drago  
  
Hermione ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer depuis qu'elle était à nouveau toute seule. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago. Elle culpabilisait du sort de celui, puisqu'elle mettait toutes les fautes sur son dos.  
  
« J'aurais dû l'écouter dans la jungle au lieu de faire à ma tête. » pensa- t-elle, ce qui la fit pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas penser aux souffrances que Drago était entrain de subir. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête et qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'était que dans un rêve, mais malheureusement, tout ceci était bien réel.  
  
Avec toute ses pleures et ses remords, Hermione avait perdu le fil du temps et fit un saut en voyant la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir. Drago était dans le cadre entouré de deux hommes qui le fit s'avancer dans la pièce après avoir fermer la porte derrière eux.  
  
Hermione était debout devant lui et le regardait effrayé ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était couvert de sang. Il avait une plaie ouverte sur son front qui laissait coulé du sang à la grandeur de son visage. Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui fit un léger sourire avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il s'écroula par la suite sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
Hermione accourut à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus capable de pleurer. Son corps n'avait plus de larmes à luioffrir. Elle s'assis contre le mur et coucha Drago sur elle. Elle déchira un bout de sa robe et estompa le visage ensanglanté de Drago.  
  
- Ne me quitte pas Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule dans cette endroit.  
  
Elle leva les yeux lentement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
  
- Leyla?! dit Hermione incertaine.  
  
- Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça à Drago demanda-t-elle les yeux devenues pleins de rage.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Leyla embarrassée. J'ai tout essayé pour l'empêcher, mais mon père n'a pas voulu m'écouter.  
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants et s'approcha d'Hermione et de Drago.  
  
Son regard se remplit d'eau lorsqu'elle aperçut l'état de Drago. Elle détourna alors son regard vers Hermione.  
  
- Tiens, je t'ai amené de l'eau froide ainsi qu'une serviette et des bandages pour quérir ses blessures.  
  
Leyla leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la prote, mais elle fut arrêter par la voix de Hermione :  
  
- Depuis quand est-ce que Queudver est votre manitou?  
  
- Queudver? Mais...qui est-ce?  
  
- Réponds à ma question avant et je te répondrai par la suite, je te le jure.  
  
- Ça doit faire environs 5 ans. Notre tribu l'avait fait prisonnier, mais il s'est dit être capable de communiquer avec les Dieux. Le conseil des Anciens ainsi que mon père ont décidé de le garder auprès de nous. Sincèrement...je trouve que mon père écoute beaucoup trop de ses conseils.  
  
Hermione avait commencé à nettoyer les plaies de Drago avec le linge humide. Elle lui avait nettoyé son visage du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle regarda Leyla et la remercia de lui avoir donné ses informations.  
  
Leyla hésita quelques instant avant de lui poser une question. Elle savait que Hermione était sous le choc, mais elle lui avait promis.  
  
- Hermione?!  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Qui est ce..Queudver?  
  
- Ah oui...j'allais oublier.  
  
Hermione plongea son linge dans l'eau qui était devenue rouge et commença son histoire.  
  
- Il y a eut une période très difficile dans mon monde. Il y avait un grand..  
  
Hermione n'était pas sûr de vouloir conter son histoire. Si Leyla décidait de tout aller raconter par la suite, ils seraient perdus.  
  
- Tu as ma parole que je ne dirai rien Hermione, dit Leyla comme si elle avait deviné ses inquiétudes.  
  
Hermione poursuivit donc :  
  
- Comme je disais, il y avait un grand sorcier noir qui est devenue très puissant dans notre monde. Il a tué et fait souffrir beaucoup de gens innocent. Mais à l'aide de plusieurs sorciers, nous avons réussit à le battre. Nous pensions avoir éliminer tous ses alliers, mais Queudver à l'air de s'en être bien tiré.  
  
- Tu sais pourquoi il a une main en argent? Il nous a dit que s'était les Dieux qui lui avait offert pour le remercier de sa loyauté...mais je n'y crois pas.  
  
- Espèce de manipulateur! Mais pas du tout. C'est Voldemort qui lui à changer. C'est mon ami Harry qui nous la dit, car il était présent quand ça s'est produit.  
  
C'est alors qu'un petit son se fit entendre.  
  
- Hum...  
  
Hermione regarda alors Drago et remarqua que celui-ci était crispé et qu'il faisait probablement un cauchemar. Il semblait avoir mal dans son sommeil.  
  
- Chut Drago. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.  
  
Le visage de Drago redevint calme lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix d'Hermione.  
  
Leyla voulu les laisser seul et décida de partir. Avant qu'elle ne sorte dehors, elle entendit Hermione derrière elle :  
  
- Merci pour tout.  
  
Leyla se retourna et vit Hermione qui lui adressait un sourire.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est pour moi une façon de me faire pardonner. Bonne nui, dit-elle en refermant la porte.  
  
Hermione continua à nettoyer les plaies de Drago et à lui éponger le front avec de l'eau durant une bonne partie de la nuit, mais finit par s'écrouler sous la fatigue.  
  
Drago sentit une douleur intense sur son front, mais il n'y porta pas attention car il pensait à Hermione. Il remarqua qu'il était couché sur quelque chose et il se sentait à chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et remarqua le visage d'Hermione au-dessus de lui. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait de larmes qui lui coulait des yeux durant son sommeil.  
  
« Elle a dû veiller sur moi une partie de la nuit » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il passa sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes et lui murmura :  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
Hermione sembla moins triste et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage endormit.  
  
Drago reposa sa tête sur Hermione et s'endormit comme un enfant dans les bras chaleureux de sa mère.  
  
Comme on se revoit!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attend de vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en penser!!! MERCI encore!! À la prochaine. 


	7. Un mauvais sort

Salut vous tous!!!!! Merci pour vos reviews!!! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez ma fic!! C'est encouragent. :P J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite!  
  
Amy : Tu vois...dans le fond Drago aime Hermione et ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, mais il ne veut pas lui dire toute suite. De toute façon il ne pourras pas trop dans ce chapitre! Je te laisse aller le découvrir pas toi même!!! Merci pour tes reviews!  
  
Katarina : Merci de m'avoir donner ton opinion...si tu veux avoir un réponse tu peux aller lire celle de Amy juste en haut, elle m'a fait la même remarque!! J'espère que ça t'aidera un peu!!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Merci de ton compliment! J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 7, Mauvais sort  
  
Le lendemain matin fut très douloureux pour Drago. Il avait très mal à ses blessures, mais encore plus à sa tête. Il ouvrit ses yeux péniblement, à cause des rayons du soleil qui traversait la petite fenêtre de la cabane, et découvrit qu'Hermione n'était plus sous lui. Il la chercha du regard et la vit à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Elle avait l'air d'être dans son propre monde.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione!  
  
Cette dernière fit un saut en entendant son nom. Cependant, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Drago qui s'était réveillé.  
  
- Salut à toi aussi! Tu sais que tu m'a ficher une de ses trouilles hier soir! Lui lança-t-elle.  
  
- Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je te le revaudrai un jour.  
  
Hermione relaxa quelques instants, mais devenu bien vite sérieuse en voyant la blessure de Drago sur sa tête.  
  
- C'est fichu plaie ne cicatrisera dont jamais.  
  
- Et elle me donne un de ses mal de tête.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, mais avant qu'elle ne pu faire un mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Leyla apparût.  
  
- Euh...allo!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? C'est ton père qui t'envoie pour nous espionner? Riposta Drago en colère.  
  
- Calme toi Drago! intervenu Hermione. Elle est de notre côté. Elle est venu me donner de l'eau hier soir pour te soigner. Elle ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de toute façon.  
  
- Quand même, elle aurait pu...  
  
Drago reçu un coup de coude de la part de Hermione. Il dirigea alors son regard vers Leyla et vit que celle-ci était sur le bord de fondre en larmes. Elle regardait le sol et ne disait rien. Hermione s'empressa de couper ce lourd silence.  
  
- Tu voulais nous voir Leyla? Demanda-t-elle doucement pour la rassurer.  
  
- Bien...je voulais venir voir si...et bien si Drago allais mieux depuis hier.  
  
Celle-ci avait garder ses yeux river sur le sol et avait un tremblement dans sa voix qui montrait à quel point elle était désolée.  
  
- Je vais très bien. Merci, répondit Drago d'un ton sec.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Tu pourrais faire un petit effort, pour un fois, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Et pourquoi j'en ferais un?  
  
- Tu n'es pas possible Malfoy!  
  
Drago ressentit un certain mal lui venant des tripes après avoir entendue « Malfoy ». Il n'était plus habituer de l'entendre venant de la bouche d'Hermione.  
  
- Il y avais-tu une autre raison de ta visite, Leyla? Demanda Hermione voyant bien à qu'elle point cette petite était mal à l'aise.  
  
- J'avais amené des herbes au cas où...Drago aurait mal à la tête...mais je crois plutôt que je vais partir.  
  
- Attend un peu! Peux-tu nous les donner quand même. Ça serais très gentil de ta part, dit Hermione.  
  
Leyla donna les herbes dans la main de celle-ci et recula à sa place de départ.  
  
- J'aurais un question pour toi. Est-ce que tu t'es renseigné au sujet de Queudver? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Drago, qui écoutait toujours la conversation, regarda celle-ci d'un air désapprobateur.  
  
- Euh...disons que mon père écoute toujours autant ce qu'il dit...mais ce n'est tellement pas lui.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta de parler et pensa quelques instants avant de se relancer dans la conversation.  
  
- Tu devrais essayer d'aller parler de tout ça à ton père. Il va sûrement t'écouter. Tu es sa fille quand même.  
  
- Je ne peux rien te promette, mais je vais faire de mon possible.  
  
Un bruit se fit entendre venant de l'extérieur.  
  
- Je dois y aller, personne n'est au courant que je suis ici. Bye bye Hermione.  
  
Elle regarda Drago un court instant et sortit de la cabane. Hermione se tourna alors vers Drago.  
  
- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te prend? Non...mais ça va pas la tête. Elle ne t'a pas regarder durant tout ce temps tellement elle était mal à l'aise. Elle est de notre côté et je lui fais confiance. Si tu n'es pas content, s'est de ton problème...  
  
Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir, Hermione le coupa :  
  
- ...Et si tu veux tout savoir...bien je lui ai raconté l'histoire de Poudlard et celle de Queudver. Et si tu as encore mal à la tête, bien arrange toi avec les herbes qu'elle a amené gentiment, ELLE!.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce et tourna dos à Drago, qui était toujours aussi bouche bée. Elle débordait de colère et elle ne voulait pas continuer la discussion, de peur de dire quoique ce soit pouvant les blesser tous les deux.  
  
Drago la regardait sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais vue celle-ci être aussi enrager. D'accord, peut-être une fois quand il avait reçu une gifle de sa part, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux quand ce moment. Malgré tout, elle était ravissante lorsqu'elle était en colère.  
  
~*~*~  
  
De son côté, Leyla ne voulais faire qu'une chose : pleurer! Pourquoi son père était-il devenue aussi étrange en peu de temps? Pourquoi il ne la prenait plus dans ses bras comme il le faisait si souvent? Pourquoi ne venait-il plus parler avec elle en regardant le soleil jouer à cache-cache avec les branches des arbres? Pourquoi n'était-il toute simplement plus lui- même?  
  
Elle décida que s'en était trop et suivit le conseil qu'Hermione lui avait donné : aller parler à son père.  
  
Elle essuya ses larmes en marchant sur les trottoirs en rondins et se dirigea vers la cabane où son père restait durant la journée. Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.  
  
Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte et partit pour entrer, mais arrêta sec en entendant des voix provenir de l'intérieur.  
  
« Papa est toujours tout seul d'habitude durant le jour » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes et elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être en accord.  
  
Leyla décida de s'approcher d'avantage pour écouter la conversation. Elle se plaça en dessous d'une fenêtre et écouta attentivement. Elle reconnue très vite les voix en question et malheureusement pour elle, l'une d'entre elle appartenait à Queudver. Elle s'approcha d'avantage et pu entendre des bout de conversation.  
  
- Chazam! Ce que vous me demandez là est illogique. Je ne mettrez certainement pas des vies en jeux s'il n'y a aucun but précis. Et il s'adonne que je n'en trouve aucun. Donc je vous pris de sortir de chez moi toute suite.  
  
- Ne compter pas sur moi!  
  
- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi! Je suis encore votre chef à ce que je saches!  
  
- Vous allez faire ce que je vous ai demander.  
  
- Non je ne le ferai pas, et c'est mon dernier mot.  
  
- Oh que si vous allez le faire!  
  
Leyla avait tout entendu et partit pour entrer dans la cabane mais ne pu faire plus de pas en voyant ce que Chazam était entrain de faire à son père.  
  
Celui-ci avait sortit un espèce de bout de bois et il le pointa sur son père.  
  
- Que croyez-vous faire avec ceci Chazam? Demanda alors le chef.  
  
- Impérium ! s'écria Queudver.  
  
Une lumière intense apparut dans la pièce et fut suivi pas un grand vide. Leyla ne savait plus quoi penser.  
  
- Est-ce que vous allez faire ce que je vous ai dit? Interrogea Queudver.  
  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, Chazam. Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Leyla laissa échapper un cri étouffer. Comment ce pouvait-il que son père est changé d'avis aussi rapidement. Elle décida d'entrer voir son père même si Chazam était présent.  
  
- Père! Je voudrais vous parlez! Lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Queudver cacha alors sa baguette derrière son dos pour ne pas amener des soupçons vers lui.  
  
- Veuillez sortir d'ici toute suite jeune fille! Vous ne voyez donc pas que nous sommes en pleine discussion? s'écria Queudver.  
  
- Je veux parler à mon père...toute suite!  
  
- Fais ce que Chazam te dit de faire Leyla. Sort toute suite.  
  
- Mais...papa!  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais...sort!  
  
Leyla n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son père était devenue si...méchant avec elle. Elle lui tourna le dos et passa à côté de Queudver et elle lui lança un regard remplis de dégoût.  
  
- Que ça ne se reproduise plus! s'écria Queudver lorsque celle-ci sortit de la cabane.  
  
Leyla avait des larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer si c'était de la peine ou de la rage. Et si c'était de la rage, était-ce contre Queudver ou son père? Elle ne le savais pas...mais elle voulais en savoir plus dans cette histoire. Elle se dit qu'elle irait voir Hermione et Drago demain, car pour aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu assez d'émotions.  
  
~Voici ce qui met fin à ce chapitre!!! J'aime trop ça quand il y a des disputes!!!! J'attend de vos reviews!!! À la prochaine!~ 


	8. Révélation

Salut vous tous!!!!! Je m'excuse si ça l'a été long avant que je mettes ce chapitre...j'étais un peu bloquer disons!!!! Mais, maintenant...vous l'avez!!!! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!!! Merci pour tous vos reviews gang!!!!!!  
  
Et comme toujours, tout ceci appartient à JKR à l'exception de l'histoire et quelque personnages!  
  
Lili : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes mes chapitres!!!!!! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite!!!!!!  
  
Drago's fan forever : Comme tu le voulais.....voici la suite!!!!!! Merci pour ta review!!!! Contente de voir que tu t'es initié à ma fic!!! Un nouveau lecteur n'es jamais de trop!!!! En passant...j'adore ton nick!!!!!!  
  
Amy : Merci de ton compliment!!!! Tu sais pas c'est quoi le pire dans l'idée de l'imprérium...je n'y avait même pas penser dès le début!!!!!! Une amie m'a aidé à débloquer!!!! Mdr!!!! Mais ça la bien adonné! Merci pour ta review!!!!!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Wow!!!!! Merci pour ta review!!!! C'est dont bien le fun de voir comment les gens aime ma fic!!!!! Merci pour l'originalité!!!!!! C'est gentil de ta part!!!! ^__^ Pour ce qui est de Drago et Hermione...je ne te dit rien la dessus!!!! Mdr!!! Continue à lire ma fic et tu vas le découvrir par toi même!!!!!! Merci encore!!!!  
  
Katarina : Salut!!!! Toi aussi tu trouve que ça fait du stock pour Hermione et Drago!!!!! Moi aussi!!!!! Mdr!!!! Merci pour tes précieux reviews!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite autant que le début!!!! Au revoir!!!  
  
BoNnE LeCtUrE!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8, Révélation  
  
Ce fut une nuit mouvementée pour tous cette nuit-là. Hermione et Drago ne savaient pas reparlé depuis le départ de Leyla la journée précédente, tandis que Leyla n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son père et au regard froid qu'il lui avait lancé.  
  
Leyla se leva donc de son lit et se prépara à aller retrouver Hermione et Drago à leur cabane pour leur dire ce qu'elle avait vue et entendu hier au courant de l'après-midi. Elle quitta donc sa maison et partit vers celle des prisonniers.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de celle-ci, elle vit, à son plus grand malheur, que Chazam était en avant de la porte en train de discuter avec un garde qu'il avait fais mettre, part l'intermédiaire de son père, évidemment. Elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait passer devant celui-ci sans qu'il ne l'arrête. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher du pain et de l'eau et passa devant le garde sous prétexte que son père lui avait demandé de livrer ceci aux prisonniers.  
  
- Je dois venir porter à manger à ses deux personnes, dit-elle d'un ton assuré.  
  
- Désoler, mais j'ai eu l'ordre de ne laisser passer personne.  
  
- Et qui t'a donné cette ordre?  
  
- C'est le manitou.  
  
- Bien justement. C'est mon père que ma donné cette responsabilité, et si tu ne veux pas que j'aille le chercher, tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer.  
  
Le garde la regarda de bas en haute et céda enfin à sa requête.  
  
- Vas-y, mais dépêche toi.  
  
Leyla passa donc devant lui et entra dans la cabane. Elle découvrit en entrant que Drago était dans un coin de la pièce et Hermione était l'autre extrémité. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne humeur.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'Hermione s'aperçut de la présence de Leyla, et lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.  
  
- Tu as bien dormi Leyla cette nuit? Demanda Hermione intrigué par la façon dont Leyla agissait.  
  
- Euh...oui. En fait, je suis venu vous portez de la nourriture.  
  
- Et c'est ton père que t'envoie?  
  
- Pas exactement, répondit-elle nerveusement.  
  
- Dit moi dont ce qui ne vas pas.  
  
Leyla regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci savait comment s'y prendre avec les gens pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Elle s'élança donc dans son histoire.  
  
- Chazam...ou Queudver, a fait quelque chose de très étrange à mon père hier.  
  
- Quel genre de chose au juste?  
  
- Mon père avait refusé de faire quelque chose que Chazam lui avait dit, et lorsque j'ai voulu entrer dans la pièce, il a sortit un bout de bois et la pointé sur mon père. Un jais lumineux est sortit et par la suite...on aurait dit que mon père écoutait tout ce que Chazam lui disait. Mon père m'a même renvoyé quand j'ai voulu lui parler. Il n'a jamais agit ainsi envers moi.  
  
Hermione regardait Leyla d'un air compatissant. Elle savait très bien ce que Queudver avait fait à son père. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait expliquer ça à cette dernière sans la perturber et l'effrayer.  
  
- Euh...Leyla!? Je ne sais pas trop comment je peux t'expliquer ça sans être trop complexe.  
  
Drago, qui était toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, écoutait la conversation attentivement. Il se doutait que ce sale traître avait du utiliser le sort d'impérium pour manipuler le chef. Dans le fond, si Queudver avait le chef au creux de sa main, tout le reste de la tribu suivrait ses directive ou du moins, celle de leur chef. Drago attendait toujours de voir comment Hermione allait si prendre pour expliquer tout ça à Leyla.  
  
- La magie est très complexe Leyla. Il y a aussi des sort qui sont interdit par la loi. Celui que Queudver à utiliser sur ton père est l'un de ceux-ci. Il permet de contrôler la personne sur qui on l'envoie sans que celle-ci puisse faire quoique ce soit. On l'appelle l'Impérium.  
  
- J'avais cru entendre Chazam dire ce mot lorsqu'il a sortit son bout de bois.  
  
- En réalité, le bout de bois que tu as vue est une baguette. Nous en avions une Drago et moi, mais on la perdu dans la jungle...enfin... je crois bien.  
  
Drago s'était levé et s'approcha tranquillement des deux filles.  
  
- Tu ne les aurais pas vue, pas hasard, dans ton village? À moins que Queudver les est dans sa cabane, dit Drago en regardant Leyla réagir.  
  
- Euh...je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être bien que oui.  
  
- Mais ça serait super s'il les avait encore, s'exclama Hermione. Nous pourrions nous échapper grâce à elle.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta joie, Granger, mais nous sommes pris dans cette cabane, répliqua Drago.  
  
- Arrête dont d'être pessimiste pour une fois et aide nous a trouvé un moyen, au lieu de bouder, répondit Hermione en lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Bon, bien comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour les chercher d'abord?  
  
Hermione ne dit rien pour l'instant. Elle regardait partout en cherchant un moyen jusqu'à ce que son regard ce pose sur Leyla.  
  
- LEYLA! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Celle-ci avait sursautée en entendant Hermione criée son nom ici. Elle regardait Hermione, incertaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
- Euh...oui, répondit celle-ci timidement.  
  
- Leyla, veux-tu nous aider à retrouver nos baguettes dans le village? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Tu ne veux quand même pas l'envoyer dans la cabane de Queudver chercher si nos baguettes de serais pas là! Répliqua Drago.  
  
- C'est une excellente idée Drago! Merci!  
  
Drago regardait Hermione comme si celle-ci était devenue folle à la longue.  
  
- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je m'introduis dans la cabane de Chazam et que je cherche vos baguettes!?  
  
- Absolument! Répondit Hermione.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que vos baguettes y sont? Si jamais je me fais prendre pas Chazam pendant que je les cherche, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire comme excuses?  
  
- Nous allons nous arranger pour que tu es le champs libre durant ce temps!  
  
- Comment ça, NOUS? Dit Drago d'un ton de reproche.  
  
- Parce que NOUS voulons sortir de cette endroit et que ce sont NOS baguettes dont il s'agit, rétorqua Hermione en le regardant froidement.  
  
- Désoler de vous couper dans votre conversation, mais je doit y aller, car le garde va trouver que je prend beaucoup trop de temps à vous donner votre nourriture, dit Leyla.  
  
- Revient nous voir un peu plus tard ou bien demain pour qu'on parle un peu plus de notre plan, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider. Au revoir!  
  
- Bye, dit Hermione.  
  
Drago se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête, ce qui fit plaisir à Leyla de voir qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi en colère contre elle.  
  
Lorsqu'elle celle-ci fut dehors, Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione.  
  
- Tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance? Demanda Drago incertains.  
  
- Depuis quand Drago Malfoy a-t-il peur d'une jeune fille!?  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste être certain qu'on ne se fais pas jouer un tour part cette gamine. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas reçut un sort d'impérium elle aussi et que Queudver fais tout ça pour nous prendre au piège.  
  
- Il n'y a rien Drago qui peut nous le certifié, absolument rien. Nous devons lui faire confiance, c'est tout.  
  
Drago et Hermione avait enfin mit de côté leur rancune et parlèrent longtemps après le départ de Leyla. Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen pour attirer l'attention de Chazam. Ils espéraient surtout, que Leyla pourrait trouver leurs baguettes pour qu'il puisse fuir cette horrible endroit.  
  
~Voilà ce qui termine ce chapitre!!!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!!! J'en profite pour faire un peu de publicité pour mes autres fics!!!! Vous pouvez aller lire « Rencontre Aveuglante » et il y a aussi « Des amis précieux » que j'écrit avec une amie!!!!! Laissez-vous aller durant le temps que j'écrit un autre chapitre!!!!!! MERCI pour vos reviews gang et à la prochaine...dont j'espère qui ne sera pas trop long!!!! ^__^ Mdr!!~ 


	9. Le plan

Salut vous autres!!!!! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment DÉSOLER pour l'attente que vous avez du subir!!!!! Et par malchance, je par en vacance dabs très peu de temps...donc vous aurez pas le prochain chapitre toute suite!!!! Mais compter sur moi, je vais essayer de l'écrire durant mes vacances!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous aller me pardonner!!!!!!! Bon...bien merci encore pour mon reviews!!!! C'est très plaisant!!!! ET comme vous le savez, ce monde appartient à JKR et seulement l'histoire et quelques personnages sont a moi!!!  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!! Ne me révéler AUCUNE information sur le livre 5 d'Harry Potter!!!!! Je ne suis pas à la vieille le de lire!!!!!!!! Merci de votre compréhension!  
  
Katarina : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire ma fic!!!! J'apprécie énormément!!!! Pour ce qui est de tes questions..tu te doute sûrement que les réponses vont t'être donner dans ce chapitre!!! Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Ève : Allo toi!!! Merci de lire mes fics ma grande!!!!! En passant, la tienne est très bonne!!!! J'ai hate de voir la suite!!!! Merci encore pour tes reviews!!!! Passes de belles vacances!!!  
  
Sérafina : Salut ti toi!!!!! Et oui..tu as tout à fais raison!!!!! Je suis JALOUSE d'Hermione!!!! Mais que veux-tu...c'est la vie!!! À la place, je m'imagine être elle!!! C'est un bon truc tu sais!!!! Merci encore pour tes reviews ma grande!!! Tourlou!!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous mes lecteurs!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 9, Le plan  
  
C'était maintenant le jour attendu où il faudrait attirer l'attention de Chazam. Drago et Hermione attendaient toujours l'arrivé de Leyla pour lui dire quel était leur plan.  
  
C'est alors que la porte se fit entendre et que Leyla apparut. Elle avait l'air d'être très nerveuse. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et Drago et s'agenouilla en face d'eux.  
  
- Alors...vous avez trouvé quelque chose?  
  
- Et oui. Et nous sommes sûr que ça va fonctionner! Dit Hermione en essayant de caché son léger doute.  
  
- Et qu'allez-vous faire?  
  
- Pendant que tu iras à la recherche de nos baguette dans la cabane de Queudver, nous allons crier le plus fort que nous pouvons afin que les gardes appellent Queudver pour qu'il les aide. À ce moment là, nous allons lui dire que nous savons qui il est vraiment et nous allons étirer le temps pour que tu puisses chercher à ta guise, expliqua Drago.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera si Queudver me prend sur le fait?!  
  
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent perplexe.  
  
- Tu dois avoir confiance. Si jamais tu te fais prendre...dit lui toi aussi que tu sais qui il est. Qui sait...il aurait peut-être peur de nous, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ouin...enfin, vue qu'il le faut. On se revoit plus tard.  
  
- Oui. Tu as juste à revenir nous voir lorsque tu auras finie.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Leyla sortit donc de la hutte et se dirigea vers la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend le signal prévu. De leur côté, Drago et Hermione se préparaient à passer à l'action. Ils espéraient vraiment que tout ceci marche pour qu'ils puissent enfin quitter cette endroit. C'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée.  
  
- Bon...ça y est Drago. Tu es prêt pour la comédie?  
  
- Parfaitement. Allons-y.  
  
- GARDEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria alors Hermione de toute ses forces.  
  
C'est alors que Drago se mit à crier à son tour.  
  
- NOUS VOULONS VOIR CHAZAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
- VITE!!!!!!!!  
  
Leyla, qui était déjà dans sa cabane, attendit les cris de ses deux amis. Ceux-ci se faisaient entendre dans tout le village. Si Chazam n'y allait pas, tout était perdu. Elle était posté devant sa fenêtre à l'attente de voir Chazam passé. C'est alors que leur plan commença réellement à fonctionner. Chazam était tombé dans le panneau et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cabane des deux prisonniers. Leyla en profita donc pour aller le plus rapidement possible vers sa cabane sans se faire voir. Elle arriva devant la porte, regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un était tout près, et puisqu'il n'y avait personne, elle entra à toute vitesse.  
  
Durant ce temps, Chazam marchait furieusement vers la cabane des deux détenus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit signifie?? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant au garde.  
  
- Et bien...les prisonniers n'arrêtent pas de crier et ils demandent à vous voir.  
  
Chazam se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione et Drago arrêtèrent de crier à sa vue. Ils se regardèrent d'un oeil remplis de dégoût.  
  
- Que voulez-vous...sales petites pestes!?  
  
- Nous savons qui vous êtes réellement! À moins que vous vouliez que vos gardes sachent la vérités, je vous conseil d'entrer et de fermer la porte, dit fermement Hermione.  
  
Chazam les regarda étrangement. Il était possible qu'il est découvert la vérité et ils ne devaient en aucun cas le faire savoir au garde. Il fit donc quelques pas et ferma la porte derrière lui en disant quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux gardes. Il se tourna alors vers eux en les regardant très calmement.  
  
- Ah oui! Vous savez qui je suis!?  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas vous appeler Queudver!? Lui dit Drago d'un air de défi.  
  
Queudver devint avec de grands yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas que se serait aussi radical comme réponse.  
  
- Ha ha ha!!! Il était temps mes chers!  
  
- Vous devriez avoir honte...sale traître! Rétorqua Hermione.  
  
Du côté de Leyla, la chose était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Il y avait pleins de trucs un peu partout et elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Elle cherchait dans tout les sens pour trouver ses fameuses baguettes. Dans le bureau de Queudver, sur les étagère, dans les tiroirs...rien à faire, elle ne trouvait pas ses « satanés » bout de bois.  
  
Elle était au bout de ses espoirs, lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit coffret sur une tablette accroché au mur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette boîte l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle s'approcha donc de celle-ci et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna une pouffée de bonheur à l'intérieur d'elle-même et surtout un grand soulagement. La petite boîte contenait belle et bien les deux baguettes de ses amis. Elle les prit donc et les mit dans sa poche. Elle partit pour s'en aller, mais tomba sur une autre baguette, celle de Queudver. Encore une fois, elle ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle l'a pris avec elle et s'apprêta à sortir de cette endroit.  
  
De leur côté, Drago et Hermione n'avait en pas pu retenir Queudver plus longtemps. Il était partit et s'était dirigé de ce pas à sa maison. Drago et Hermione ne souhaitaient qu'une chose...que Leyla est eu le temps de trouver leurs baguettes et d'être sortit de la cabane.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, comme Leyla commençait à s'éloigner de chez Quedver, elle entendit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut très vite.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici jeune fille? Demanda la voix menaçante.  
  
Leyla se tourna et découvrit que cette voix était bien celle de Queudver.  
  
- Vous ne deviez par être dans votre cabane en ce moment même?  
  
- Euh...oui....enfin non. J'ai décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour me dégourdir. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça j'espère?!  
  
- Justement, je trouve que vous traîner beaucoup trop avec les prisonniers et que...  
  
Mais Queudver s'arrêta aussi vite de parler. Il regarda froidement Leyla, passant de ses yeux à sa poche droite.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui dépasse de votre poche??? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.  
  
- Ma poche...quelle poche? Répondit Leyla, devenue très nerveuse.  
  
- CETTE POCHE! S'écria Queudver en la prenant par le bras.  
  
- Lâchez moi!!! Vous me faites mal! Arrêtez!  
  
- J'arrêterai si tu me montre ce que ta poche contient.  
  
Leyla fut bien obligée de faire ce que Queudver demandait. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et s'aperçut que celle-ci ne contenait en réalité qu'une baguette. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait pris la baguette de Queudver et elle décida de faire comme Hermione lui avait dit au cas où elle se ferais prendre par lui.  
  
- Voilà ce que cachait ma poche! Ce ne serait pas à vous? Comment on appelle ça déjà...une baguette magique!!  
  
- ESPÈCE DE...DE PETITE VOLEUSE!!!!  
  
- Qui traite-t-on de voleur entre vous et moi? Lui demanda Leyla d'un ton de défi.  
  
- Nous allons voir si tu vas être aussi ingrate lorsque tu iras retrouver tes amis dans leur cabane.  
  
- Mon père ne vous laissera jamais faire une chose pareille!  
  
- Oh que si, il vas le faire!! Il m'écoute au doigt et à l'oeil.  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un minable!!!  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
  
Queudver reprit alors sa baguette des mains de Leyla et la prit fermement par le bras, l'amenant ainsi vers la cabane des prisonniers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celle-ci, le garde, qui attendait devant la porte, les regardèrent étrangement.  
  
- Euh...pourquoi amener vous la fille du chef en prison?  
  
- Parce que je l'ai pris en train de voler dans ma cabane!Et puis, ce n'est pas de vos affaires!  
  
Le garde ouvrit donc la porte et laissa entrer Queudver et Leyla. Lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce, Drago et Hermione se retournèrent et ne put dirent quoique se soit. Leur plan avait tombé à l'eau. Ils devraient donc rester leur vie dans cette endroit. Quelques minutes de plus avec Queudver et tout s'aurait déroulé comme prévue.  
  
Queudver lâcha donc Leyla sur le plancher froid et se tourna sans rien dire. Avant qu'il ne soit sortit de la pièce, un homme, de grande carrure, apparût devant lui.  
  
- Que ce passe-t-il ici Chazam? Je veux des explications.  
  
Leyla leva les yeux tranquillement vers la porte et vis son père en train de discuter avec Queudver.  
  
- Grand chef, votre fille a commis un vol dans ma cabane et je l'ai enfermé avec ceux-ci.  
  
- Elle devra donc être puni pour son acte.  
  
Le chef pénétra dans la cabane et s'adressa aux trois jeunes gens.  
  
- Profitez bien de vos jours qui suit, car à la prochaine pleine lune, les deux filles ici présentes seront données en sacrifice aux Dieux.  
  
Après avoir dit cela, il quitta la cabane en compagnie de Queudver sans aucun remord pour sa fille. Lorsque la porte se referma, Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers Leyla. Celle-ci ne disait rien et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.  
  
- Nous sommes vraiment désolé pour ce qui arrive Leyla! Nous n'aurions jamais du t'embarqué dans cette histoire, lui dit doucement Hermione.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave....au moins je sais que ce n'est pas réellement mon père qui agit, répondit-elle.  
  
- MERDE!!!! S'écria alors Drago. Nous étions si près du but! Deux minutes de plus et nous aurions eu nos baguettes.  
  
C'est alors que Leyla se rappela très bien qu'elle avait pris les deux baguettes de ses amis. Il était temps pour eux de savoir qu'elle les avait retrouvé.  
  
- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Drago? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
- Tu veux dire que....  
  
- Et oui! Dit Leyla en sortant de sa poche les deux baguettes de ses amis.  
  
C'est alors, que sans prévenir, Drago sauta au coup de Leyla et lui donna un gros bec sur le front.  
  
- TOI!!!! On peut dire que je t'adore!!!!!  
  
Drago se tourna par la suite vers Hermione et remarque que celle-ci avait un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. Drago s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
- TOI!!! Je t'aime énormément.  
  
Après avoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger! Elle allait sûrement vouloir le tuer. Mais non, elle n'en fit rien, mais s'approcha plutôt de lui et l'embrassa à son tours, mais plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Leyla qui était dans un coin et avait vu la scène eu un sourire amusé.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...mais je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas retrouver vos pouvoirs encore et que la pleine lune...c'est dans trois jours!  
  
Drago et Hermione la regardèrent étonné.  
  
- Trois jours?! Mais c'est bien trop tôt! Dit Hermione.  
  
Drago essayait de trouver un moyen le plus rapidement possible. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée de génie.  
  
- Leyla!  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il va falloir que tu nous aides à nouveau.  
  
- Je vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir.  
  
- Si nous, nous n'avons plus nos pouvoir, toi tu en as! Il faudra te concentrer le plus possible et nous allons t'apprendre un sort. Celui d'Alohomora!  
  
- Mais Drago, c'est très compliqué à apprendre... surtout si on n'a pas de baguette, coupa Hermione.  
  
- Peut-être pour nous Hermione, mais elle a toujours fait de la magie sans baguette. Ça doit pourvoir marcher..non, ça doit marcher.  
  
- Euh...mais c'est quoi au juste ce sort? Demanda Leyla timidement.  
  
- Il permet d'ouvrir des portes qui sont barrées, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Comme ça, nous pourrions ouvrir la porte de notre cabane durant la nuit et s'arranger pour distraire les gardes et s'enfuir à toute jambe dans la jungle. Il nous faudra seulement attendre quelques jours dans la jungle afin que nos pouvoir nous reviennent, rajouta Drago.  
  
- Et vous pensez que je vais pouvoir faire ce sort!?  
  
- Bien sûr! Nous avons deux jours pour te faire pratiquer, nous n'aurons qu'à faire attention pour que personne nous voit. Nous nous enfuirons dans la nuit de la deuxième journée.  
  
- Maintenant, il serait peut-être le temps d'aller se coucher. Il faut être en pleine forme demain pour commencer ton apprentissage, recommanda Hermione.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui dit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
- Bonne nuit alors! Leur dit Leyla.  
  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondirent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.  
  
Tous trois se couchèrent donc pour prendre leurs forces. Hermione et Drago s'étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, enlacer dans leur bras.  
  
- Je suis content que tu ne sois plus fâché après moi, lui chuchota Drago.  
  
- Et je suis contente de voir que tu m'aimes bien, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.  
  
Tous trois dormirent profondément à l'attente d'une dure journée le lendemain.  
  
~ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!!!!! Je vous rappelle seulement que je ne veux RIEN savoir sur le tome5!!!! MERCI!!!!! Sur ce...j'attend de vos reviews gang!!!!!!!!!! Prenez soin de vous tous!!!!! Toutlou!!! ~ 


	10. Tentions

Bonjour à vous tous!!!!! Comment dire...je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉE de l'attente que vous avez du subir encore une fois!!!! J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner!!!! Inquiétez vous pas, je ne vous avais pas oublier!!!!! En passant, MERCI pour vos belles reviews!!! Ça fais chaud au coeur!!! Continuez comme ça!!! ^__^  
  
Voici maintenant la suite et comme toujours, JKR n'a pas voulu me donner le monde Harry Potter!!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Phénix20 : Merci beaucoup!!!!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant ma fic!!!! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre et me m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente que tu as dû subir!!! À la prochaine!!! XxX  
  
Katarina : Ce chapitre a les réponses à tes questions ma grande!!!! MERCI beaucoup de lire ma fic et de l'aimer!!!! C'est plaisant!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi!!!! Et moi aussi je trouvais que ça l'aurais été trop facile s'ils s'auraient enfuit toute suite!!! Il faut les faire patienter un peu quand même!!!! Bye ^__^  
  
Serafina Pekkala : Salut ma grande!!!! Voilà un new chapitre pour toi aussi!!! Tu as pas mal été chanceuse je trouve!!! Un nouveau chapitre pour Amis précieux, un nouveau pour Rencontre, et maintenant pour Jungle!!!!! J'ai besoin à mon tour d'un nouveau chapitre!!!!!!! ^__^ MERCI encore pour ta review!!!! Tourloupette!! XxxX  
  
Lily : Salut toi!!!! Comment se passe tes vacances? J'espère qu'il ne mouille pas trop où ce que tu es!!!! ^__^ Je te comprend d'haïr Queudver! Moi aussi je l'aime vraiment pas!!!! Yé con pis yé laite...tk...dans ma tête!!!!! :) Bon...bien j'Espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!!! A+ !  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 10, Tentions  
  
Il était déjà rendu midi et nos trois jeunes prisonniers travaillaient sur le sort d'Alohomora depuis les petites heures du matin. Mais rien ne s'était produit encore.  
  
- Essaie encore une fois Leyla, lui dit patiemment Hermione.  
  
- Aloho...aloho quoi?  
  
- Alohomora Leyla! Mais concentre toi un peu à la fin! lui dit durement Drago.  
  
- Tu vois bien qu'elle essaie de son mieux! La défendit Hermione.  
  
- Il ne faut pas juste qu'elle essaie! Elle doit réussir!  
  
- Si au moins elle ne t'entendais pas crier dessus à tour de bras aussi!  
  
- C'est ça...c'est encore de ma faute!  
  
- Ah!!! Tu n'es pas possible Malfoy, s'écria Hermione furieusement.  
  
- Et tu penses que tu es mieux! Rajouta Drago.  
  
Leyla, qui était assise par terre, avait recommencé à se pratiquer depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne portait plus vraiment attention à ses deux là. Depuis ce matin qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des insultes. Il faut dire que la tentions était à son maximum dans la petite cabane.  
  
« Et si je pouvais réussir à faire quelque chose au moins! » pensa Leyla.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis le commencement de leur pratique, une petite fumée bleue s'échappa du bout de son doigt et alla frapper le mur juste à côté de Drago et d'Hermione. Leyla regarda son doigt, toute fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione et Drago et attendit de les voir réagir.  
  
Drago, qui avait sentit quelque chose le frôler, se tourna rapidement vers Leyla et commença à lui lancer des bêtises à elle aussi.  
  
- Mais tu vois pas qu'on est en train de discuter! Tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention!  
  
- Euh...Drago! Tais toi juste pour un instant! Lui lança Hermione, ce qui surpris Drago pour la deuxième fois.  
  
Leyla les regardait avec un large sourire sur son visage.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Et oui! Répondit-elle les yeux étincelants.  
  
- Fantastique! Tu as enfin réussit!  
  
- Ah oui?! Demanda à son tour Drago.  
  
- Tu dois maintenant refaire tout ce que tu as fais sans le moindre détail! Plus tu feras ce sort, plus il deviendra automatique, rajouta Hermione sans tenir compte du commentaire de Drago.  
  
- Il était temps qu'on passe à autre chose! Continua alors celui-ci.  
  
- Non mais! Tu n'as pas finit de chialer! Elle fait du progrès, c'est encouragent!  
  
- Encouragent pour qui?  
  
- Malfoy!  
  
Et s'était partit pour une autre dispute! Leyla pouffa de rire en les voyant, mais retourna bien vite au travail.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement. Les disputes de Drago et d'Hermione et les sorts lancés par Leyla, fatiguèrent chacun au plus haut point, que tous trois s'étaient couchés très tôt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Le lendemain ne fut pas de tout repos. Leyla maîtrisait de plus en plus le sort d'Alohomora. Il devenait de plus en plus précis et puissant. Hermione et Drago avaient cessé de se disputer. Ils avaient porté toute leur attention sur Leyla, l'aidant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.  
  
La soirée arriva rapidement. Tous étaient stressés par le lendemain. C'était la journée cruciale. Ils devaient réussir à tout prix. Toutes leurs espoirs reposaient sur Leyla.  
  
Leyla était allongée sur le sol, fixant le plafond. Elle pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Hermione et Drago. La trahison de Chazam, la possession de l'esprit de son père, la découverte d'un monde magique. Elle se dit alors que si Hermione et Drago étaient des sorciers, il devait sûrement en exister d'autres.  
  
- Hermione?  
  
- Oui Leyla!  
  
- Est-ce qu'il existe beaucoup de sorciers dans votre monde? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
- Bien sûr. Il y en a à travers le monde. Il y a même des écoles pour les sorciers. Nous, nous avons été à l'école de Poudlard. Mais il y a aussi Drumstang, Salem et beaucoup d'autres. Pourquoi cette question?  
  
- Je me le demandais! Mais...où est-ce que nous allons allez un coup qu'on va savoir enfuit?  
  
- J'en sais trop rien Leyla. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.  
  
- On serait mieux de dormir maintenant! Demain sera un grosse journée pour nous tous! Coupa Drago.  
  
- Tu as raison! Bonne nuit! Répondit Leyla.  
  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi! enchaîna Hermione.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle va réussir demain? Chuchota Drago à Hermione.  
  
- J'en suis sûre! Tu as vue aujourd'hui! Elle lance le sort avec tant de facilité! Il reste plutôt à espérer qu'on ne se fasse pas voir quand on se sauvera.  
  
- T'as raison!  
  
- Je sais que j'ai raison! J'ai toujours raison! Se moqua Hermione.  
  
- On sait bien! Miss Je-sais-to...  
  
Mais Drago ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione venait se s'approprier de ses lèvres et lui donnait un tendre et chaleureux baiser. Drago lui répondit avec passion et ils s'endormirent coller l'un sur l'autre.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Le grand jour arriva enfin. Le jour où ils seraient libres ou bien mort. Leur sort était entre les mains de Leyla. Ils avaient confiance en elle.  
  
Ce matin là, ils avaient décidé de faire la grâce matinée puisqu'ils devaient resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux quand le moment allait arriver, donc le meilleur moment était quand tous les villageois seraient couchés.  
  
Il était bientôt midi, et les gardes ne leur avaient pas donné encore leurs nourritures. Ils attendaient patiemment dans leur coin. Leyla avait cessé de se pratiquer pour ne pas se faire surprendre quand ils allaient arrivé. Et elle avait eu raison, car lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait le moins, la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabane.  
  
- J'espère que vous allez profiter au maximum de votre dernière journée! Dit la voix d'un air supérieur.  
  
- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Chazam! Lui dit Hermione d'un ton de défi.  
  
- Comme si vous pourriez me faire du mal! Tu es emprisonnée dans cette hutte ma belle!  
  
Hermione le regardait dégoûté de voir autant de haine et de mensonge dans un seul homme.  
  
-Je suis seulement venu vous voir une dernière fois et m'assurer que vous ne feriez pas de bêtises. Qui sais ce qui pourrais arriver à ses villageois? Dit-il en sortant de la hutte, laissant les prisonniers sur ses dernières paroles.  
  
Leyla se tourna si rapidement vers Hermione et Drago, que ceux-ci sursautèrent en la voyant.  
  
- Vous avez entendue ce qu'il a dit! Si on s'enfuit, il va s'en prendre au village, s'écria-t-elle paniqué.  
  
- Nous avons entendu Leyla. Mais c'est le seul moyen! Essaya de réconforter Hermione.  
  
- C'est ça...ou bien resté ici à l'attente de notre mort! Rajouta Drago.  
  
Leyla les regarda incertaine de toute cette histoire.  
  
- Pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur le sort et pouvoir le lancer ce soir! Dit Hermione.  
  
- Mais si jamais on se faisait prendre, reprit Leyla nerveusement.  
  
- On ne se fera pas prendre! Tu peux compter sur moi! Lui dit Drago.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop de troubles. Certes, Leyla était nerveuse et inquiète, mais essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester concentrer.  
  
Peu à peu, le soleil descendait à l'horizon, annonçant aux trois prisonniers que leur moment arrivait à grands pas. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus seulement Leyla de nerveux, mais aussi Drago, qui n'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large de la pièce et Hermione qui le regardait sans rien dire.  
  
- Non mais! Tu as fini de marcher de même! Tu me donne le tournis à la fin! s'écria Hermione après Drago.  
  
Drago lui lança un regard froid, mais finit par rester debout à côté de la petite fenêtre qui s'y trouvait. Il savait très bien que Hermione était aussi stressée que lui, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer.  
  
Dehors, ils finirent pas entendre plusieurs personnes se dirent bonne nuit. Le petite village commençait déjà à se vider, et bientôt, il ne régnait plus qu'un lourd silence dans la sombre nuit étoilée.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'attendre une petite heure pour être sûr que leur plan allait marcher. Le temps avait l'air de s'avoir arrêté. Les minutes paraissaient des heures et bientôt, le temps de passer à l'action arriva.  
  
- Bon...il est temps, dit Drago.  
  
- À toi de jouer maintenant Leyla, rajouta Hermione.  
  
- Mais j'ai une question! Comment allons-nous faire pour s'enfuir si le garde est juste à côté de la porte?  
  
- Occupes toi de débarrer la porte et laisse moi faire le reste! Répondit Drago, lui posant une main sur l'épaule pas la rassurer.  
  
Leyla lui sourit gentiment et s'avança vers la porte tranquillement pour ne pas se faire entendre de l'extérieur. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Drago restait très proche de son dos.  
  
Elle se concentra donc sur le sort d'Alohomora. Bientôt, son esprit se vida et elle ne pensa plus qu'à ce sort. Son doigt était pointé vers la porte et quand soudainement, une fumée bleue en sortit et alla se frapper après la serrure. Un petit déclic se fit entendre se qui soulagea Leyla.  
  
Elle vit alors Drago s'approché d'elle et il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Bien jouer! Maintenant, pousse toi un peu!  
  
Leyla écouta Drago et se dirigea vers Hermione qui était un peu plus loin.  
  
- Maintenant, préparez vous à courir de toute vos jambes! Leur dit-il.  
  
Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit le garde qui était posté à sa gauche. Doucement, il s'approcha dans son dos et le prit par la gorge, une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il alerte tout le village. Malheureusement pour lui, le garde lui mordit la main, ce qui permis à celui-ci de crier.  
  
- ALERTE!  
  
Drago se tourna à toute vitesse vers les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- COUREZ!!! VITE!!! Cria-t-il de toute ses forces tandis qu'il donnait un bon coup sur la tête du garde.  
  
Mais le mal était déjà fais. Le village commençait à grouiller de toute part. Leyla, Hermione et bientôt Drago courraient comme jamais ils n'avaient couru. Traversant les chemins de terre, passant en arrière des cabanes pour ne pas se faire voir. À chaque instant, quelqu'un passait tout près d'eux, mais heureusement, sans les voir. Ils entendirent soudainement une voix familière au loin qui venait de leur prison.  
  
- Espèce d'idiot! Tu les a laissé s'échapper! Retrouvez-les et VITE!!!  
  
C'était bien celle de Chazam. Il avait l'air furieux. Cependant, Drago, Hermione et Leyla continuaient toujours de courir. Ils ne sentirent bientôt plus leur jambes tellement ils couraient. Leyla avait de la difficulté à les suivre, mais ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Ils arrivèrent donc au bord de la jungle et s'enfoncèrent dedans, sans même savoir où ils se dirigeaient.  
  
Tout était si noir et humide. Ils voyaient à peine où ils mettaient leurs pieds. Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que le village s'éloignait de plus en plus. Ils n'entendaient même plus les voix paniquées et furieuses du départ. Une petite voix s'éleva alors dans la nuit.  
  
- Drago! On pourrait pas ralentir le pas un peu! J'ai de la difficulté à vous suivre, demanda timidement Leyla entre deux souffles.  
  
- Désoler, je n'y avait pas pensé. On vas arrêter de courir un peu.  
  
Certes, il avait arrêté de courir, mais Drago marchait si rapidement. Il ne voulait en aucun cas tomber sur une mauvaise présence.  
  
- On va marcher encore longtemps comme ça Drago? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Autant qu'il ne le faudra!  
  
- Où est-ce qu'on va dormir? Demanda à son tour Leyla.  
  
- Il faudrait trouver une bonne cachette pour nous mettre à l'abri des animaux et des villageois...  
  
Mais Drago s'arrêta si vite de parler et de marcher, qu'Hermione lui fonça dans le dos.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter de même? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
  
- J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal.  
  
En effet, Drago s'était arrêté face à un arbres, mais un arbres si gigantesque, qu'à l'eux trois, ils n'auraient pas pu faire le tour de son tronc. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait des emplacements où ils pouvaient mettre leurs pieds et grimper à une haute branche.  
  
- On va quand même pas grimper là haut! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
- On a peur Granger! Rétorqua Drago d'un air malicieux.  
  
- Pas du tout...c'est juste que...c'est haut!  
  
- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit? Continua Leyla, tout en regardant le sommet de l'arbre.  
  
-Bien sûr! Quoi de mieux qu'un arbre! Ils ne nous verrons jamais s'ils arrivent d'en bas!  
  
- Et s'ils arrivent d'en haut! Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Drago lui lança un regard menaçant. Et dit d'un ton froid :  
  
- Et pourquoi arriveraient-ils d'en haut?  
  
- Bon bon...c'est correct! On a juste à grimper dans TON arbre! Finit pas dire Hermione.  
  
Une aventure commença alors pour nos trois jeunes gens. Disons que la phrase « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » était très bien placée pour la situation. Le tronc était si humide et glissant, qu'à chaque pas, l'un ou l'autre manquait trébucher sur la personne d'en dessous. Leyla accepta volontairement l'aide de Drago à plusieurs reprise. Celui-ci s'était gentiment offert en lui tenant la main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Malgré tout, ils finirent par arriver à la branche la plus grosse pour leur permettre de s'y coucher, ou plutôt de s'y asseoir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain? Demanda Leyla tout en baillant.  
  
- J'en sais rien, lui dit Drago. On va voir ça demain!  
  
- Maintenant, on serait mieux de dormir un peu si on veut être en forme demain pour marcher, rajouta Hermione.  
  
- Tu as raison! Je vais faire le guet tandis que vous allez dormir. Les lieux ne sont pas tout à fait sûr encore.  
  
- Tu veux que je reste éveillée avec toi? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non. C'est correct! Endors toi aussi! Fais comme Leyla.  
  
En effet, Leyla s'était déjà endormie sur la branche. La journée l'avait épuisée à son maximum et il faut dire qu'il était assez tard.  
  
- Bonne nuit alors, lui dit Hermione et posant sa tête sur son épaule musclé.  
  
Drago l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et souhaita que tout ceci finisse pour le mieux.  
  
~ Voilà ce qui finit mon chapitre!!!! J'espère que ça vous as plu!!!! Gêner vous pas pour me dire ce que vous penser de ma fic gang!!!!! J'adore recevoir de vos commentaires!!!! ^__^ Maintenant...je dois essayer de me mettre au boulot pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre!! 0__o Ça ne seras pas facile...mais je vais faire de mon mieux!!! ^__^ Tourlou! ~ 


	11. C'est quoi ça?

_À mon dieu!!!!1 Je m'**excuse** Mille et une fois!!!! Vraiment, c'est pas de ma faute, mais l'école me demande vraiment beaucoup ces temps-ci. 0__o J'arrive à peine a parler un peu avec mes amies. Et en plus de tout ça…..j'ai eu un blocage!! Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, parce que j'avais juste trouver le début de mon chapitre!! ^__^ J'espère que vous allez me pardonner et que ce chapitre va vous plaire!!!_

_Et je rappelle encore une fois que tout appartient a JKR sauf certaine chose!!!_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Heaven2** : Comment dire? Pardonne moi!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et ma me faire pardonner!!! MERCI beaucoup pour ta reviews!! J'apprécie même si ça la pris du temps!! ^__^

**Dready** : Tout a fais en accord avec toi!!! Moi aussi je trouve que c'est un très jolie couple Dray et Mione!!!! C'est pour ça que je me suis gâter un ti peu dans cette histoire!!!! Hihihi!!! Merci pour ta reviews!!!

**Loumiolla** : Je règles enfin ton problème!!! Voici la suite!!!! ^__^ Merci pour ta reviews!!

**Frite12** : En passant…..J'ADORE ton nick!!!! Héhéh!!! On serait fais pour s'entendre tout les deux!!! Humm…..des frites!!!!! ^__^ Sans blague, merci pour ta reviews et contente de voir que mon histoire de plait!!!

**Celle qui attend le chapitre 11** : Voilà le chapitre 11 pour toi!! ^__^

**Deedlit :** Salut ma belle! Tu vas enfin savoir c'était quoi mon idée!!! Héhéhé!!!! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire!!! Une tite reviews en passant serais apprécié!!! ^__^ 

*******

_Bonne lecture gang!!!!!_

*******

**Chapitre 11, **C'est quoi ça

Un chaud rayon de soleil traversa l'épais feuillage des arbres et alla se poser sur la joue d'une jeune femme brune. Hermione dormait paisiblement, même si l'heure du matin était arrivé. Leur dernière course l'avait complètement épuisée. Malheureusement pour elle, ses beaux rêves furent coupé par un hurlement.

- AAAHHHH!!!!

Hermione se réveilla si rapidement, qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Drago, qui était tout près d'elle, et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés.

- Aille! Dit-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

- Alors…..si ce n'est pas toi qui as crié…..qui c'est?

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard pour toute suite regarder dans la direction où Leyla était couchée. Ils virent avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle avait l'air en bonne santé. Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la branche au dessus d'eux avec des gros yeux paniqués.

- Euh…..Leyla! Tout va bien? Demanda doucement Hermione en s'avançant prudemment sur la branche pour être plus près d'elle.

Leyla fit signe que non.

- Mais dit nous quelque chose à la fin! s'impatienta Drago.

Mais avant que Leyla ne répondre quoique se soit, quelque chose bondit sur les épaules de Drago. Ce fut au tour du jeune blond de pousser un hurlement de surprise.

- Mais…..qu'est-ce que c'est que ce TRUC!!?? En regardant la bestiole qui se tenait maintenant devant eux.

Hermione, qui savait plutôt attendue à voir le plus hideux des monstres, éclata d'un fou rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôle.

Drago et Leyla, qui était toujours sous le choc, la regardèrent menaçant.

- Hermione! Arrête de rire! Ce n'est pas drôle! Et puis…..c'est quoi cette chose!? Demanda Drago furieux contre Hermione qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de rire.

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et essaya de reprendre une respiration normal. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux et du se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas repenser à la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été surpris.

- Mais calmez-vous vous deux! Ce n'est qu'un petit singe inoffensif! Dit-elle avant de recommencer à rire.

Drago, qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait été qu'un abruti, se mis à rougir de honte. Mais Leyla de son côté, n'avait pas l'air du tout rassurer. Hermione remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Leyla et s'approcha d'elle d'avantage.

- Ça ne va pas? Je crois pas que tu dois être sur tes gardes encore Leyla. Parlant de garde!? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago d'un regard sérieux. Tu n'étais pas supposé faire la garde toi?

Drago se rappela soudainement qu'il s'était endormi lui aussi sous la fatigue d'une longue course. Malgré tout, il savait qu'Hermione ne serait pas contente.

- Euh…..oui, mais…..moi aussi j'étais fatigué hier soir.

- Fatiguer? Mais tu avais juste à me le dire pauvre crétin! J'aurais rester éveillé avec toi comme je te l'avais proposé! Si jamais le singe de tantôt avait été un garde de Chazam, nous aurions eu l'air fin!

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas Mione!

- Mione?! Depuis quand tu m'appelles de même?

- Depuis que je veux me faire pardonner! Répondit-il avec un sourire à vous faire fondre sur place.

Hermione le regardait la bouche ouvert, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-elle lui résister?

- Bon…..c'est correct…..pour cette fois! Répondit-elle.

Encore un fois, Hermione et Drago virent Leyla qui restait toujours figés sur place, comme si elle était paralysée.

- Euh…..Leyla!? Tu es sûr que tout va bien.

Leyla reprit enfin ses esprits et pu répondre à la question d'Hermione.

- Non!! Le singe est partit avec une de vos baguettes!! S'affola-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour eux, le petit singe en question sautillait maintenant de branche en branche et d'arbres en arbres.

- NON! S'écria alors Drago.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit un Drago prit de panique et grimper lui aussi de branche en branche…..mais cette fois-ci, avec beaucoup plus de difficulté que l'avait le petit singe auparavant. 

Essayant de ne pas glisser sur la mousse qui recouvrait le tronc des arbres, Drago suivait toujours le singe des yeux pour ne pas perdre sa direction. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'éloignerait des deux filles et que retrouver son chemin pour revenir au point de départ ne serais pas de tout repos.

- Suivez-moi en courant au sol! Leur cria-t-il. Comme ça on ne s'éloignera pas l'un des autres!

Hermione et Leyla descendirent donc de l'arbre où ils a avaient campé pour la nuit et coururent entre les racines et les arbuste tout en regardant vers le ciel pour ne pas perdre Drago de vue.

La tâche pour Drago devenait de plus en plus difficile, car les arbres se distançais de plus en plus. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'on rêvait d'avoir son balai sous la main. Il eut alors un déclic dans sa tête. 

« D'accord, je n'ai pas de balai…..alors que ferais un moldu pour passer d'arbres en arbres? » se demanda-t-il. « Je sais!!!!!! La réponse est dans les lianes! »

Son regard se posa alors sur une de ses choses qui descendait le long des arbres. Il l'attrapa de sa main et s'installa pour sauter.

Hermione, qui avait vue Drago faire, compris toute suite où cela allait mener.

- Drago!! NON!!!!

Mais c'était trop tard! Drago s'était élancé et le voilà maintenant dans les airs, accroché à une lianes.

- VOUII!!!!!!! Euh……Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria-t-il lorsque que sa direction changea de cap et qu'il se dirigeait vers le même arbres du départ…..mais a une vitesse très élevé pour rencontrer un arbres.

- Tu dois t'accrocher à une autre liane Drago! VITE!! s'affola Hermione.

Au tout dernier instant, Drago allongea son bras et parvint a attrapé de justesse une autre liane et retourna dans l'autre direction. C'est ainsi que de lianes à lianes, il passait d'arbres en arbres. Les filles devaient maintenant le suivre à la course et elles commençaient à être fatiguer.

- On ne le rattrapera jamais, dit Leyla entre deux pas de course.

- Décourage toi pas Leyla! Je suis sûr que Drago va réussir! La rassura Hermione.

C'est alors qu'on entendit au loin un cri de victoire!

- Ça y est!!! Ah NON!!!!!!!!!

Et puis un grand bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre. Leyla et Hermione se regardèrent paniqué et augmentèrent leur course. Elles durent s'arrêter rapidement, car leurs courses débouchèrent sur un marais…..enfin…..c'est ce qui semblait. Hermione cherchait désespérément des yeux Drago, mais elle ne voyait rien.

- Drago! Cria-t-elle, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

C'est alors qu'une chose sortit au milieu du marais, ce qui déclencha un cri de surprise de la part des deux jeunes filles. La créature marchait avec difficulté vers eux et faisait de grands gestes maladroit. Hermione et Leyla reculèrent de quelques pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Mais où est Drago quand on a besoin de lui? » se dit Hermione. 

C'est alors qu'elle vit un bout de cheveux blond au travers de la boue épaisse qui recouvrait l'individu devant eux.

- Drago!? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit? Répondit-il en avalant de la terre.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs!

- Si vous m'aviez suivit de plus près aussi! Vous auriez vu que j'étais tombé dans cette chose visqueuse et répugnante.

- Parlant de répugnant Drago…..tu pus!

Les yeux de Drago devirent grand lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sale…..mais VRAIMENT sale!!!

- Arkkk!!! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione et Leyla pouffa de rire, avant qu'Hermione ne réalise la situation.

- Drago…..tu as ta baguette au moins!?

- Euh…..oui! Et elle est dans ma…..poche!? Oups!!

- Quoi OUPS!!! S'écria Hermione.

- Je sais pas moi! Elle a du tomber dans le marais lorsque j'ai nagé vers vous. J'ai un trou dans ma poche. Ça doit être le singe lorsqu'il s'est débattu.

- Et ça nous mène où tout ça!!! Au même point de départ! C'est comme trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

- Une quoi? Demanda Drago.

- Ahh!! Laisse faire!!! S'Énerva Hermione.

Une petite voix s'éleva alors dans la discussion.

- Euh…..c'est que Drago!! Qu'est-ce qui passe de ton AUTRE poche!? Demanda Leyla avec un léger sourire d'amusement.

- Quel autre poche? Ahh…..oups…..je me suis trompé de poche! La voilà ma baguette, dit il en sortant celle-ci de sa poche encore pleins de boue.

Hermione le regarda, désespéré de son cas et leva les yeux dans les airs.

- Tu n'es pas croyable Drago! Fais un peu plus attention à l'avenir! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je fasse attention!?

Et sans prévenir, Drago s'empara du corps d'Hermione et recouvra celle-ci de boue!

- DRAGO!!! s'écria cette dernière, prise de surprise. C'est dégouttant!!

Leyla regarda les deux jeunes amoureux et éclata de rire. Ceux-ci se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Ils eurent la même idée. Ils s'approchèrent tranquillement de Leyla, sans que celle-ci ne les vois, puisqu'elle était trop occupé pour rire…..et s'en prévenir, ils lui firent un gigantesque colleux, ce qui remplis ses vêtements de boue. Tous trois éclatèrent bientôt de rire lorsqu'ils se virent.

- On serait peut-être mieux de chercher un cours d'eau pour nous nettoyer! Proposa Hermione.

- Bonne idée, renchérit Leyla. Il y a de forte odeur qui vient d'à côté de moi! Dit-elle. 

Drago se sentit visé, puisqu'il était LA personne à ses côtés. Dans un mouvement, il attrapa Leyla et commença à la chatouiller. Celle-ci ria au éclat et du le supplier d'arrêter cette dure souffrance (**N/A** Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça…..hein Katine!!!!^__^) C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à la recherche d'un cour d'eau pour se laver, dans un atmosphère heureuse…..ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu depuis un certain temps.

_~Voilà la fin de ce chapitre!!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!!! Parlant d'Écriture, dsl pour les fautes, mais j'avais trop hâte de le mettre et je suis sûr que vous allez me pardonner vue que vous avez ENFIN ce chapitre!!!! Souhaitez que j'aille plus de temps pour écriture le prochain chapitre…..sinon…..vous pouvez aller lire d'autre de mes fic si vous voulez!!!! Ne vous gênez pas!!! ^___^ **MERCI** encore de lire ma fic!!!! ~_


End file.
